FALLIN OUT OF HELL
by deaconlost
Summary: Christian lose hope and memory, find missing part of life. reformatted the story into 23 chapter. all time are in 24hr format. 1900 7pm
1. Chapter 1 prision cell

Fallin out of hell

Chp1. FALLIN out of HEll V1.

Christian pov

June 1 1900 Wednesday

The rain washed down the floor to ceiling windows of the great room. Rivulets forming bars, tears of sorrow and shame I cannot make. My fortress had become my prison. My world had struck to nothing. Money, power have become meaningless traps, an illusion. Where will I end up, Marley chains & boxes about my neck? Regrets piling up, by the bucket full. Control, the more I focused on controlling my world, the more it slips thru my fingers. The more uncontrolled my life gets. It had been six months since I was in my playroom, had a sub, or fucked. The last sub, number 8, was a waste of effort and time. She liked the extreme PAIN, the perks and nothing else.

Six month pervious

The last sub as left me impotent. She sucked the joy and stress release from me. Cold and alone I've become my mother, the crack whore. I've become the Pimp, brutal, sadistic, driven to hurt, careless pain to everyone. Alcohol my only escape. My workouts have become death marches of endurance and pain. Even as I start another run, I've already run 20 miles today.

I was jogging a circuit to the Curio shop along the Sound. A simple 5-mile jog, less than an hour, but shattering to me. There on a bench was a young couple counting change for a snack, huddle together from the lite rain. I stopped and stared. Their cheap cloths and battered shoes could no hide the aura of love and bliss, like some shield from the world. Adversity written in their faces, the cloth, the very air around them, but love and commitment. Love, pure and clean. I'm trapped in my track, unable to leave. Lock into a mind looping

 _Why not me, why not me! Fuck, Grey your not loveable, your bad and fucked up, fifty shade of fucked up and twenty five._

June 1

I've just come from work. Ros is elated the Bismarck deal is done. GEH is sky rocketing and all I feel is nothing. The dead ache of nothing matters, exists, no future. I need to get out of here. The bullshit blackmail letters with the photo from my Harvard day at club Le Clair, is nothing. Let them publish it. I just can't raise the effort to protect my family, my parents. I'm so fucking dead inside. Not even the humiliation, my mother will face can make me care.

"Taylor! I going for a drive. Alone!"

"Sir, I advise against it." Taylor tries to reason with me.

"Here is the latest blackmail letter, hunt them down and fix this" stuffing the first letter in my jacket pocket.

I grab the R8 keys and walk out of Escala. The I5 south traffic is light and I let loose the horses, fuck the world, the cops, myself. I stop for gas near Portland, buy two bottle of Jack, and box of twinks. I speed into the night, unloved and uncaring.


	2. Chapter 2 end of dreams

Chp2

April 27, Saturday.

Kate staggers into the apartment at 11am drunk, stoned, eyes glazed and red. Cloth askew and missing.

"Where my earring Annaaa!"

"What ear rings Kate?"

"I gave you my mother's ear ring last night at the bar" Kate yells

"Kate, no you didn't, you left with the two blonde jocks to get a new pitcher and never came back." I try to direct her to her room.

SLAP, "You lying bitch, always steal my stuff, sticking your nose in the air, the perfect little virgin. Cock teasing all the guy" Kate bounce against the wall on her way down the hall. "Always making me get your rejects, cast off, get out and don't come back, you lying leech, worthless false frienddddd"

"Kate your drunk, sleep it off. Tomorrow you'll think differently"

"Fuck you v-bitch, tomorrow I'm calling cops. Or maybe invite all your rejects over to cure you cock tease v-bitch ass" Kate starts to laugh, I feel sick.

My friend for three semesters is gone, replaced by this selfish spoiled loser; I pack my stuff and then pack Wanda, my ancient VW bug.

My college days are over; I can't afford any place to live. I stop by Clayton hardware, my part time job, and quit. Mr. Clayton say" I'll sent your final check to house in Montesano" I drive sullen and broken home to Ray

Ray, my dad, is less happy to see me. The student loans he cosigned will have to be paid. I start the next day looking for work.

May 25

Finally, a job, restocking shelf and bagging grocery at SAVON, just above min wage. My petty tyrant of a boss is assistant manger Dale Wormski, failed high school jock from my senior class. I have to fight his hands off daily, but I need the job. His little rat pack unfortunately has Steve Meyer, fail jock and nephew of the chief of police. The town bully and deadbeat. He been eyeing me and talk loud about getting me fixed for turning him down junior prom, where he tried to force me to have sex. I'm watching my back.

I still haven't gotten my check for three-week worth of wages from Clayton. They no longer answer my calls. Am I that bad of a person? Everyone is turning against me.

x


	3. Chapter 3 beginings

Chp 3 beginings

June 2 0600 thursday

Cpov

The car is cold, and foggy, a lite rain splatters the windshield. **LOUD and mind shaking**. My head hurts. The hangover throbs and pounds my skull. I lean back and the thirst, the bitter tasted of Jack. Fucked up Grey, get moving. I try the car, fuck out of gas.

I climb out, "what the fuck" I'm on some logging road in the forest.

"Where the fuck is my cell phone", after 10minutes of search I find it under the rear seat. Must have throw it, the battery is out. Shit! Shit! Shit! No cells, half charged, shit, I'm so fucking useless.

The road is overgrown and un-maintained. I'll have to walk out. I follow my tire tracks down the road. Sweating in my 3000 dollar Bironio suit and Italian shoes. I turn my cell off to save the battery. Walking make my hangover worse, my temper flairs and my feet hurt.

Three hours later

I'm walking down a well used logging road, hopeful for blacktop soon, or a ride. Still no bars on the cell phone. My head aches, my feet hurt, my stomach is demanding food. I'm thirsty, eyeing a muddy stream from a rough log bridge. So lost in thought and misery, I didn't even hear the fucking logging truck barreling down on me, till the horn blared and startled me over the bridge into the stream.

Hours later

The sun beat down on my stiff mud caked face, my head aches, I'm cold and wet, did I piss myself. I roll over face first into a cold wet muddy stream, spitting and try to get up dizzy and stagger to the bank.

"Fucking great covered in mud, where the road", I've drift down stream about sixty feet under the road bridge.

I wash my face, and jacket in a small clear dip in the stream, brush the mud from my pants and shoes. I feel a wetness seep down my forehead, I lift my hand, blood, great I've got a cut just in my hairline.

Head throbbing and dizzy I stagger down the road,

My vision burry and tilts, slamming me into the ground.

Up Grey, no fucking slacking. The mind drifts in and out of now and then. Black boots shiny buckle chases me down the road.

Vision burring, world tilts, I'm slamming me into the ground. My vision burry again, slamming me into the ground again. Up Grey. Black boots shiny buckle chases me down the road. Vision burring, tilting, slamming me into the hard ground. Up grey, no fucking slacking. Black top final, my cell?

"Where the fuck is my cell? My wallet?" I had them at the bridge, there lost in the mud of that fucking stream, If I ever find that log truck driver I'll beat him to a pulp and throw him in that cesspool.

I walk, stagger down the country lane, car zip bye, no one stops. No one cares. Abandoned by the crack whore. Now abandoned by the rest of the world. Rage and self hatred consume me. Up ahead a strip mall. The road snaked towards the rear of a large box.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 2 1700

Apov

Finally work shift is done, sixteen back breaking hours, a double shift. Dale harassing me over lunches and breaks. I'm tired as a walk to Wanda, Ray at VFW in Crenshaw, 40mile down the road, tonight; it's going to be lonely tonight.

Suddenly, Steve pulls up and him and two other exits, blocking me from Wanda, I turn and behind me is Dale. I'm surrounded and outnumbered.

"Steve don't do this, my dads not gone let you get away with this, uncle or no uncle" I bluff.

"Anna you can go easy or we will be rough" Steve hiss at me

"Fuck her uptight ass!, Steve" spits DALE "punish the little cock tease whore"

The other are scream obscene and moving in on me, I bolt for store, tackled and dragged to Steve car. My blouse is ripped and my bra stretched. For a moment, I'm a bounces toy, as Steve slams me up and down on the ground by my bra till it breaks.

The air knocked out of me, I gulp and scream

Suddenly a shadow bulls thru my rapist, I look over and the fight is tumbling away from me. Four on one.

I roll and stagger to Wanda, reach in and grab Louie. Walking up to the fight, rapist Dale, his leg looks bad, and Ralph, spitting teeth, are down but Steve and his wingman Tom are pound my hero, with a brick to the head. I swing and connect with Tom head, thud! He falls into Steve legs. Trapped Steve tried to scamper away but I swing hard into lower ribs, thud crack. Now, their screaming for help!

I look at my hero, young, muddy, dirty cloth, hair and face dirty, bleeding and battered. I help him up and we stagger to Wanda. I look back and rat pack is down for awhile.

I drive away, "are you ok?" "What's your name", he slumps against the window in and out of conscious. Shit

I drive to the medical center. I grab a hoodie from the back to cover my bare chest. I've drive across town topless, what was I not thinking. Getting a wheelchair, I wheel him into urgent care. Lucky it's a slow night. Nurse Kelly, a friend of Rays, comes over and fast tracks us. I tell her what happens and we get my hero clean up.

My hero has a double concussion, battered ribs, face and 3inch gash just in is hairline. Nurse Kelley put in 10 stitches. A give him some pain meds. Waking him up, is heart wrenching.

"What your name?" nurse Kelly said

"I don't know. Where am I? Who am I?" my hero begs

"Do you know what day it is?" nurse Kelley said

"You've lost your memory, the double concussion it's probably temp. Do you have any id?" Nurse Kelley states

"I checked his cloth, no Id, no phone, no money" I say sadly and angst

"Anna you need to take him home; Steve uncle will hurt him more if I sent him to the hospital in Silver Lake" nurse Kelley

"Ray at Crenshaw, I'll take him home. Do you think we'll be safe?"

"Chief Meyers won't take on Ray, no once he sees your neck and arms" Nurse Kelley says

I look in the mirror and Ray going to be pissed. Lucky It be aimed at Meyers and his rat pack.

I take my hero home; the drive is quiet and tense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 lost little lambs

Chp 4 lost little lambs

June 2 2000

apov

First thing, I have him strip in the garage. His cloths are filthy and he was de-mudded at the med center. His copper hair and good looks, despite the bruise, is causing muscles in my groin to clench. I don't know why neither of us is shy with the other naked; usually I'm the so body shy. I can't even wear a bikini in public. But we've seen each other already, I feel so right and good.

I get some of Ray's old cloths, jeans, t-shirt and boxer briefs. An old pair of Rays boots are too big but will do for now. His suit is expensive a should be dry cleaned, but in the wash it goes, I find a letters washed out in the coat, its soggy and the ink is gone, setting it aside. I help my hero into the kitchen, we both need tea and food.

While seat at the table he looks at his two rings. "Check the inside for inscription, maybe it'll jar your memory" as I prep the food and set the kettle on for tea.

Cpov

The car taps my head against the window. The world fades in and out. I see a goddess, warrior goddess, driving proud breast swaying in time to the road. My angel, long brown hair, face delicate, and slim beautiful package of demur and fury. The world fades.

The light is bright. The water cold. The throbbing hurts as they prod and poke. My angel holds my hand, Heaven.

The nurse is talking at me I try to focus but I go in and out

"I don't know. Where am I? Who am I?"

"You've lost your memory, the double concussion it's probably temp. Do you have any id?" Nurse Kelley states

I stare without see anything but my angel.

We are back in the car, driving. A house loom and my angel takes me into the garage. She tells me to strip and gets me clean cloth, soft and smells like flowers. I look at her watching me, feels so right, so good, so heavenly. Once dressed I follow her into the house. Sitting at a table she says. "Check the inside for inscription, maybe it'll jar your memory".

Looking down I'm fingering the rings, where did they come from. I pull the first one off and inside it read" happy success grandpa and grandma T". the second one reads "always proud of you C mom"

"C? My name starts with the C"

"Chris, Calvin Clint, Chase do any of those sound right?" Angel says voice soft and warm soothing me.

"What you name?"

"Anna, Anastasia Steele" she smiles and my world is bright and hopeful.

"Chris feels close, but no quite right"

"Then for now Chris, hello Chris" Anna purrs

I smile and feel warm and happy. The food is good and filling. Afterward we sit on the couch waiting for the news. Maybe I'll be on it, someone looking for me. Anna holds my hand; I feel loved as I stare at our fingers entwined.

Rays pov

I get a call from Kelley at the medical center. Anna boyfriend was in a fight with Meyers pack, shit. First the failing out of college, the roommate story didn't wash, I called Kate and Clayton. They said Anna was running around drinking, drugs, and kinky sex and failed her class. I'm waiting for her to confess. Now a boy shows up and kicks the Meyer clan beehive, shit. I drive home and there's Wanda. Entering the garage, I hear the washing machine, I look and see a soggy letter, careful opening it the writing is gone but a photo is fine.

I seethe with rage, proof she lied, my little girl's is her mother daughter! I calm my heart and chill my thoughts. I enter the house; they sit on the couch holding hands. I walk up and coldly "Get out of my house and never come back, go to that faithless whore of mother because you're just like her. Be gone when I get back"

Throw the picture at her and start to leave.

"NO, NO daddy this isn't me" Anna pleads

"I will never listen to your lies anymore, take your stuff and go both of you" walking out the door to my quiet place in the tree line behind my house, tears stream down my face, I fall into a ball on the ground, racked by tears and fears, where did I go wrong? How was I blind to my perfect daughter, turning into Carla? How did I not see this coming?

Cpov

I can't understand what's going on my minds is foggy and slow. The photo falls to the couch; I pick it up as Anna pleads with her dad. I look at the photo, there me and Anna; I'm hitting her with a whip while people cheer in the background. I don't understand does she know me, why the games? No, angels don't lie. I don't understand.

I look up at my angel, holding the photo, silently pleading for answer.

"Chris, that not me, I don't know why you're doing that or why she looks like me?" Anna weeps thru the tears.

"We have to go?"

"Yes, we go!" Anna says, calming the tears and straitening her back. "Sit here I'll be back, going to get my cloths and keepsakes"

I sit, afraid she'll never return. Lost in a sea of doubts and fears, who am I? Why am I doing that in the photo? Where's my angel, I need her touch, voice, her!


	5. Chapter 5 aftermath

Chp 5 aftermath

Apov

"Get out of my house and never come back, go to that faithless whore of mother because you're just like her. Be gone when I get back" my father booms as he enters the living room.

I can't understand why he's so mad at me. He throws a picture at me and turn to leave. I look at the photo. There Chris and a woman who looks like me. Chris is hitting her with a whip while people cheer on in the background.

"NO, NO daddy this isn't me" Anna pleads

I plead but he walks away. I'm alone, broke, and now homeless. I turn to Chris, his eyes pleas for understanding about the photo.

"Chris, that not me, I don't know why you're doing that or why she looks like me?" I weep thru the bitter tears.

"We have to go?" Chris voice is child like small and scared

"Yes, we go!" I calming my fears and straitening up. I am not alone! I am not broken! I have Chris! For the first time in my life, I am connected to this man. I have to be strong for Chris. "Sit here I'll be back, going to get my cloths and keepsakes"

I move to my room; gathering my cloths, don't have much. My few keepsakes and photos. Stop in Ray's office and get my folder with my documents, I'll need them later. Rays scrapbook of me, us, sits on the floor near the trash can. Fuck Ray, I grab the book stuffing in my bag. I put the bags in Wanda. Money, shit, don't have much, need cheap. Camping, yea that the ticket. Gear I'll need the gear.

Going into the garage I gather the camping gear, tent, sleeping bags. Fuck Ray! I'll get all three, the Alcohol stove and cookware, my fishing poles and tackle boxes.

Food?

I call Chris and snag the two emergences food packs, water jugs and two blankets. Chris arrives and load him up. We load Wanda. Grab his hand we go back inside and load up on more canned goods, crackers, bread and few eggs, theirs not much.

I sweep back thru my childhood home for the last time gather books and the food money from jar in the kitchen.

As I start to leave I see the picture on me & Ray at my High school graduation next to his trophy box military metals, award and rank. I pick up poker from the mantle and mash both. I feel better.

Entering Wanda, I turn and look at Chris, He doesn't understand what happing, the memory loss, and concussion, pain meds have dull the reality, but child like he stares adoration, and trust. A love? I touch his face and kiss his lips. The electric jolts me, igniting feeling and emotions. How can this stranger seem so right, so intimate, so everything! Starting the car, we drive into the night.

We tank up at a stop and rob in Crenshaw. Heading south and east, we drive on till fatigue and emotions overwhelm me. We sleep sitting up in Wanda, my head cradle by Chris shoulder.

I wake refreshed, stiff but happy, content. A very confused, with everything yesterday how can I feel this way. I look at Chris sleeping and know it him. The photo, I won't worry till his memory is back, then we'll solve that problem. I get out and pee in the woods. Chris still sleeps, so I drive on to BLM camp grounds deep in the woods.

Talyor pov

June 2 1300

The chased vehicle never got out of Seattle, a fan belt sunk the SUV. The lojack in R8 failed or sabotage outside Portland. The cell phone stops working outside of Sea-Tac. All that's left is the tracer I put in his watch, but that's only good for about a mile. I call Welch and Barney and get them working on finding Grey. Should have shot the little shit, but Gail would have been upset. After two years, Grey's still fucked up and if not for money and Gail I'd be long gone.

Consulting with Welch and Ros, we keep this from the Grey family for now. Christian will turn up, I hope

June 6 0900 Monday

There has been no trace of billionaire Christian Grey since June 1. I drive out to Grey manor, I've called ahead to make sure Mr. and Dr Grey are there. This will not end well. They greet me in the great room, worried why I here. After going over the particulars Grace weeps and Carrick is angry. Why we waited so long? Would going public help? We debate back and forth. In the end we keep it private, if he's kidnapped the publicity would lead to his death.

June 13 Monday

The Grey's have quietly brought the FBI and State police into the search. Still no leads.

June 16 Thursday

A game warden found the R8 deep in the woods outside of Montesano, out of gas. Christian left a note saying he was walking out the way he came in. Tracking dogs despite the rains have tracked him to the main road into Montesano. I'm focusing are search here.

June 17 Friday 1800

The tracker for the watch pinged, sweeping around, we find ourselves at the local high school baseball game. On foot we sweep thru the crowd.

We locate the watch, on some punk asshole named Steve Meyer, claiming his uncle, Chief of Police, gave it to him, a local cop backup his story till the FBI and state trooper Lt. Westmoore arrive.

The punks not talking and state trooper haul him off. The local PD sucked before now their actively screwing my hunt. Sawyer gets a key lead with a fifty-dollar bill to a cheerleader. Meyer got the watch off a guy his pack beat up.

Checking the local hospital turn up nothing, but Dr. Grace check the local urgent care centers and find a John Doe on June 2. The nurse on record is unhelpful. Again Sawyer and fifty-dollars come thru. The night janitor saw Christian and Miss Anna Steele leave together that night. A that unhelpful Nurse, Johanna Kelley is dating local police Sgt. Aaron Meeks.

June 18 Saturday 0900

Barney locates Anastasia Steele at her step father house outside of Montesano.

Five of us walk up the resident of Ray Steele. Carrick Grey, Sawyer, state trooper Lt. Westmoore, FBI field agent Thomas Black, ands me. We knock and Ray Steele answer, hangovers eyes blood shot and smelling like a month long bender in Subic's red light district. Carrick shows him a picture of Christian and Steele decks him.

" **You son of bitch, letting that pervert son corrupting my daughter, making me throw her out, fuck you I'm going to kill you and that pervert of son"** Ray bellows rant and fighting. It takes all of us to subdue and handcuff him. Once quiet he demands his lawyer, a buddy from the local VFW. Where not getting information from him any time soon.

We get an all point bullet out on Miss Steele VW bug. Neighbors say it been weeks since she been seen. I look inside, I've seen war zone with less damaged. The girl's room is missing cloth, nick knacks, she gone. Exiting I find the broken grad and military display. She's angry, very angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 wanderlust

Chp6 wanderlust

June 3 1400

Apov

Making camp.

Chris is better this afternoon. We stopped had lunch at a small stream. Sitting in the sun shoulder to shoulder; Just the two of us escaping, relaxing from the world. Just me and Chris tossing pebble in the water. Silent and peaceful we hold on to each other after the storms of our life for the past days. All too soon we push on to the camp site.

Surprise it empty. Unusual for a weekend, find a notice on the outhouse campground closed budget cuts. We ignore it an instead pitch the tent in the far camp site.

Chris first tent is priceless trying to figure out the poles and the stakes, the hammer is foreign to him. I fall down twice laughing, he pouts and then clowns till I show him how to do it.

As we admire our work he leans in and kisses my ear. God, my lower muscles clench so hard I shudder. Next, we move a table closer. It's too early for dinner.

We take a blanket and books and lay out in the partial shade and read. Our heads nearly touching; the forest is silent; our small glen is beautiful, the still perfumed air. I feel every beat and movement of Chris.

Near dusk I make dinner. Canned stew in the alcohol stove sauce pot, we eat out of the pot.

My fork.

Chris's spoon.

Once the dishes are done. I boil some water for tea, we drink enjoying the twilight. We make a trip to the outhouse and clean up for bed. Chris borrows my tooth brush, watching him I feel so Horny from the simple act of brushing his teeth.

We strip down to t-shirt and underwear, strange how comfortable we are in so intimate state. Crawl into the tent, into are individual bag. We talk for hours of the books were reading, Chris asks about my time at college, growing up and family. Sleep invades me with dreams of children and family and a boy with copper hair and blue eyes.

I'm hot the bag seem loose. I hear the patter of rain on the tent. And the soft breath on my shoulder. Feel the strong arms around me and sweet smell of Chris. I open my eyes and the sleeping bags are now one large pile. My back to his front and sweet sweet heaven. I turn in the embrace till where nose to nose. I lean in and he swiftly kisses me hard and deep with desperate need. I break the kiss and mood; I have to pee. I don't have any rain gear and its raining. Chris takes my jacket and holds it over my head as we dash to outhouse. I stay dry, he's soaked. Back we come and then he returns to do his needs.

I move the stove inside and start cooking breakfast. Chris is soaked and the shirt and underwear leave nothing to imagination. I yell for him to get some dry cloth. He changes in the tent. Raising the heat inside noticeable.

Laying in our bags we eat the same as last night out of the same pot. Drinking tea. We read, sleep, kiss and cuddle the rainy morning away. In the afternoon it clears and we walk up to the falls. Hand in hand.

Silent gestures and soft words rule the day and night tomorrow we leave to start a new chapter in the struggle of our existence. We hold each other to the soft noises of the night. A dream of thing to come.

We break camp and head back to civilization. Feeling wary of the world that has been so cruel. Stopping we fill up Wanda, get a paper looking for work. Find a fencing job in Loomis creek, 130 miles away. I call the rancher from a payphone and he hires us I ask about camping during the job he said sure "no problem"

We motor over arriving around 1500.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apov.

Sunday night falls as we sit in the Shepard shack on the back side of Dutton farm. Mr. Dutton has hired us for a fencing crew. Several pastures need re-fencing. Should be two week of work.

The shack is two walls and roof. Fire pit and outhouse.

Mr. Dutton said "My dad's old doghouse"

Had to explain to Chris it meaning. The river is just couple hundred yards away, peaceful and relaxing. Chris is angst about tomorrow.

But I tell him "you'll be fine its simple and Mr. Dutton know you're a city dude. So he'll guide you"

Eating out of one pot, we laugh and joke, hold each other till shooting stars fade to sleep.

Dawn breaks a foggy twilight through the field. Cows stir along the tree line and Chris nestles in my hair. I raise and wring a dew soaked towel on his neck. Squeals I dance around Wanda as Chris give chase. Catching me with a warm kiss and cold wet towel to my butt. I could stay here forever, but works waiting.

Walking to the farm house. We hear an argument, two of the crew want to be pre-paid. They threat Mr. Dutton, but we back him up and they leave. Just Chris and me and third guy Morris. On the crew.

Mr. Dutton decides that I should help his wife. She stressed out from helping his invalid mother. I spent the morning helping clean and cook the guys' lunch. Dorothy Dutton is calm and caring and limping from a twisted ankle. Her mother in law is sweet but lost in senility, fading everyday a little more. We make lunch and I fill some igloo bucket with ice water and cool-aid. I take it out to crew.

OMG, Chris stands shirtless, sweating, packing fence post. The muscle in my lower region throb and heat. I want him right now right here. I still my wants and desire. We sit and eat, while Morris, a failed LA business executive, living the past 20 with his widowed mother, tell of Chris's first use of shovel and fence post setting.

We meaning Morris, Mr. Dutton and me laugh and holler as Chris pout and ignore us. But I can see the little smile playing across his face. Final he leans over a tickle me, kissing me, till Morris "Get a room, we got work to do"

That night, the Dutton have us to dinner. Afterwards we watch the news. Mr. Dutton works on the books, till we hear swear words. We discover Chris has a head for numbers and soon has Mr. Dutton books updated. It close to midnight as we fall asleep cradle in each others arms watching the stars fall and mythical creature ride the heavens.

The week flies' bye mostly we eat dinner with the Dutton and walk back to enjoy a fire and tea. Our new ritual before sleep. Very long kisses and other oral pursuits chase the night. Filling us with love and hope. With the crew short handed they agree to work Saturday.

Saturday

I wake; we work and have dinner with the Dutton's. I steal a shower, shave and braid my hair. Tonight I'm cashing in my V-card. Chris looks edible and I want to feast. As we walk to the shack I tell him "Chris make love to me". He stares and shakes, o' no a panic attack.

"Anna are you sure, my memory not back" Chris sputters

"Yes, no matter what tomorrow brings I want you to make love to me!"

"Ok, get your towel were going to the river"

What is going thru his head? Wednesday night flash in my mind. I was so horny and Chris smiling trails kisses down my chest my breast rocking me to an orgasm, and then trails lower his tongue. OMG, driving me thru multi orgasms, till I pass out. What will full on sex be like?

Slowly we shed our cloths, kisses, tongue, hands, caress each other to new height. I kneel and stroke and wickedly take little Chris into my mouth. O' god, the heavenly taste and feel. I suck deep, curling my lips under my teeth, deeper, deeper I go. His hair tickles my nose, looking up his grey eyes on fire. Grabbing his ass with one hand and caressing his balls with the other. I set a slow full rhythm to the pleasures of my heart. He shuttering and shaking. As I stroke him in and out of my mouth to the root.

"Anna stop I want to love you" begs Chris. I stand and he puts on a condom, lying down in the shallow water. Pulling me atop him he guides me down till I'm poised on his shaft against my hymen.

He smiles pulls me deeper, the pain then the pleasure. I increase the pace and depth riding. The world shimmer and blurs as my orgasm distorts engulfs me. Chris rolls and drives hard into me, pushing me, us to mind-blowing mutual orgasms. We lay spent and sated.

Chris slow pulls me deeper into the river washing me. Wrap in my towel he carries be back to shack. Sleep takes me cuddled in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CPov

Since Saturday, every night is tea than sex. Heavenly sex and feelings raw real, and o' so incredible intense. I've discovered a talent for making Anna orgasm. I'm really good at sex even if I say so myself. The second week is past, were pack and pulling out Monday morning. The Dutton sent us off with fresh bread and eggs, and a health cash egg. Moving down the road we stop at Library to check the want ads and internet for me.

Anna holds me as the Google search turn up nothing. I worry no family; no friends am I a monster? Anna purrs and caresses me back to a happy mind; with her I will always be safe and loved.

At a country store, I find I play chess, really well. Taking a chess bully for a hundred bucks. At a flea market, Anna buy me a battered acoustic guitar, I play pretty good. Anna likes my playing and singing, I love her singing, sweet and angelic.

Working day jobs, we meander along the back road heading east. On Thursday I work all day loading cinderblock for an Indian casino expansion. That night I win 800 dollars playing black jack we split before security harasses us. We drive back west sleeping in Wanda. Anna wants to goes to the sea.

Picking up work, we push across the border into north California.

June 26 Sunday

The quiet dawn breaks along a small California stream. Anna sleeps and I worry. Today, I will ask Anna to marry me. My memory is still AWOL. Do I have family? A wife? Am I a monster?

Doesn't matter I love Anna. I need to be her husband.

At breakfast I propose and she says yes. We waltz among the trees. Crazy as loonies. Driving for the coast we stop at church, attend the service. Another ritual we have going to church every Sunday. After the service we approach the pastor. He marries us, but we don't have a license. He gives us church document stating were married in the eyes of the church and god. The license can come later. The rings, I made, are our hairs, mostly hers, braided and dip in sealer.

We camp at a state beach, has showers and a nice bathroom near Crescent city. We pay for four days, our honeymoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 found

Chp 7 found

Taylor pov

June 26 Sunday

How two people in a modern world simple disappear in an ancient VW bug? Is drives me crazy. It been three weeks and nothing. The only lead a vague report from an Indian casino in eastern Oregon. Barneys working on the video tapes.

June 27 Monday 20000

Sleeping, Sawyer wakes me up for a telephone call.

"You looking for VW bug with a young couple"? drone thru the phone

"Yes "

"Copper head male and brown hair female good looking "

"Where are they?"

"North coast state beach, near Crescent City, California"

"Can you hold them?"

"No, but they paid till Thursday"

"Were on are way" hanging up the phone.

A fucking park ranger has spotted them, "Sawyer did he verify the license plate?"

Sawyer loading the car "Yes T, even the year."

I hesitate to call the Greys'; several other tips were false. We drive through the night. I drift to sleep waking in the breaking dawn of bleak Crescent City. Coffee and fast food we get to the park at 9am. Sweeping the camp site, we find Wanda the VW bug. Nosing in we block the car from leaving.

Sawyer goes to check the restroom while I check the camp site. Tent's empty. No trash. Where are they?

A park service man drives up tell me I can't block the camp site. "Have you seen the couple with this bug"?

He says "check the beach"

I walk to the beach scanning. I spot a head over a driftwood log. Walking toward the log, out of place in my suit and shoe, I hear singing. What the fuck Christian singing and playing guitar.

Looking over the log, Christian is sitting with Anastasia across his lap play guitar and singing. Stunned I shake myself.

"Christian!"

Looking up, he stares" Do you know me?"

"Yes, Christian I know you"

Smiling he calmly "Am I married?"

"No, you're not!"

Stroking the girl's hair "You're wrong, I'm married now!" and show his left hand ring finger a dark band. His girl has one too. O this get better and better.

"We married Sunday at a church in California"

"So who are you?" Christian says. Calmly and content, is he on something?

"I'm Jason Taylor your CPO, Close Protection Officer"

"You work for me?" "Yes"

"We'll meet you at the camp site, when we're done"

"You need to come now!" "No, we have till the shadow hits the second stick!" what the fuck is he talking about. He points at some stick stuck in the sand, he's build a crude sundial. The two look so happy and relaxed. I start to argue then walk back to camp site, the beach is relative clear. I wait on the edge of the beach, Sawyer joins me.

"Is that him" "yea, both of them"

"Why didn't you bring him in?"

"They want more time alone; we'll wait"

"The VW won't make it to Seattle. Junk it local?

"No, call Ryan get a car carrier, and get Stephan divert to a local airport" Sawyer quizzes look at me.

"She won't abandon the car, shift everything to the SUV"

We wait for the shadow to hit the fucking second stick, how long is that? I call the Grey's,

"Carrick, Taylor we found them. North California near Crescent City. Will fly out as soon as possible"

"Thank god, is he ok."

"Physical looks ok, memory still seem gone, but there are now legal issues"

"What legal issues?"

"I'll explain when we get them to Grey Manor."

"Is it the Girl?"

"Yes, and Christian "

"Leave the girl there!"

"Not possible, will explain when you see them!" fuck Carrick I'm not leave a girl here after all this shit. Beside Christian would fire everyone memory or no memory.

"Ryan 10 minutes out T" Sawyer chirps.

The couple is walking off the beach Grey arm over her shoulder, her hand against his chest, what she's touching his chest!

They're smiling, happy, kissing and oozing love and contentment.  
"What the plan." Christian says eyeing the camp site pack up and in the SUV.

"Will tow the VW back to Seattle, while we fly you home."

"I'm from Seattle?"

"Yes, your family is worried!"

"They know about the memory? My wife?"

"Yes they know you've lost your memory, no about Anastasia"

"Call me Anna, what's Chris, Christian surname?"

"Grey, Christian Grey" It doesn't register, she hit the jackpot, the lottery. She stares up at him with pure love and innocents.

"Anna Grey I like the ring of that" smiles Christian at his wife

"I like these rings best!" holding his hand kissing his ring.

We load the VW and head to the airport, Stephan is an hour away. Christian asks about cash; we stop at a tourist store near the airport. We go in and they buy tourist Crescent City hoodie for his family. I notice Anna buys a x-large and folds into her lap, Ray's hoodie, she still has hope to get back too being daddy girl.

Arriving at the plane, Christian get out helping Anna. Then moves to the back of the SUV, starts pulling two bags.

"Sawyer will get those."

"Anna keepsakes are in those. She's lost too much already. Extra care with these. Sawyer isn't it"

"Yes, sir. Extra careful." Sawyer says looking not at Mr. Grey but at Mrs. Grey. I turn; she's doe eye and scared, what left of her past is in two small gym bags. Heart breaking for one so young and innocent, no idea who she's married to or the family about to land on her.

They board the plane and Christian gives his wife a window seat and buckles her in; Sitting next to her, hold her hand, calmly stroking her fingers. Their face lighted with awe as the plane takes off. Shortly Anna fall asleep, Christian goes to restroom, then wave me to a back cabin.

"Taylor, do you know about this?" handing me the photo.

"Yes, someone was trying to blackmail you. With old photo of you at BDSM club in Boston when you attend Harvard."

"Did I give direction about this?" he takes back the photo.

"Yes, find the blackmailer and fix them."

"Ok, that all" and return to the seat, Anna rise and he take the window seat and she crawls on to his lap and sleeps. He dozes a look of contentment and happiness.


	8. Chapter 8 parents

Chp 8 parents

carrick pov

Tuesday morning

Sitting on the big sofa, Grace's head on my lap, soft music playing in the living room at Grey Manor. Waiting, waiting for a call. Christian is missing. Every second Gracie's heart breaks a little more, with it goes my reason, my heart, my life. My cell buzz's, it Taylor.

"It Taylor" Gracie pop up, Terror in her eyes. I put it on speaker.

"Carrick, Taylor we found them. North California near Crescent City. Will fly out as soon as possible"

"Thank god, is he ok." _Gracie is weeping; I want to but must be strong._

"Physical looks ok, memory still seem gone, but there are now legal issues" _Jail, Warrants, The girl. Gold digger? Brainwashed into contract, cults STOP get the facts you're a lawyer._

"What legal issues?"

"I'll explain when we get them to Grey Manor."

"Is it the Girl?"

"Yes, and Christian " _What the fuck does that mean, she couldn't be pregnant yet. Brainwash? Blackmail? drugs?_

"Leave the girl there!"

"Not possible, will explain when you see them!" He ends the call. Gracie look confused. I'm confused. The twist of the Anastasia Steele doesn't make any senses. I stare at my IPad

 **From:** Alan Welch

 **Subject:** Anastasia Rose Steele

 **Date:** June 18, 2009 MST 07:34

Mr. Grey,

Hope this is all you wanted to know. I've got the whole background check on Miss Steele listed below:

 **ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE**

D.O. B: SEPTEMBER 10, 1989, FT. BRAGG, NC

 **ADDRESS: AS OF APRIAL 25:**

 **RAYMOND STEEL HOUSE 458 RTE3,** MONTESANO, WA

 **PRIOR ADDRESS:** 1114 SW GREEN STREET, APARTMENT 7,  
HAVEN HEIGHTS, VANCOUVER, WA 98682  
 **MOBILE NO:** 916-363-7346 NOT ACTIVE  
 **SOC SECURITY NO:** 333-55-4333  
 **BANKING DETAILS:** WELLS FARGO BANK, VANCOUVER, WA 98682  
ACCT NO: 309361: $40.16 BALANCE  
 **OCCUPATION:**

 **ENTRY LEVEL CLERK, SAVON GROCERY MONTESANO, WA**

 **PRIOR:** UNDERGRADUATE STUDENT  
WSU VANCOUVER COLLEGE OF LIBERAL ARTS  
\- ENGLISH MAJOR  
 **GPA:** 4.0  
 **PRIOR EDUCATION:** MONTESANO JR-SR HIGH SCHOOL  
 **SAT SCORE:** 2350  
 **EMPLOYMENT:** **SAVON GROCERY MONTESANO, WA**

 **FIRED FOR NO SHOW JUNE10**

 **PRIOR:** CLAYTON'S HARDWARE STORE,  
NW VANCOUVER DRIVE, PORTLAND, OR  
(PART-TIME) FIRED FOR DRUGS, THEFT APRIL 25  
 **FATHER:** FRANKLIN A. LAMBERT(Sgt)  
DOB: SEPTEMBER 1,1969, DOD: SEPTEMBER 12, 1989  
 **MOTHER:** CARLA MAY WILKS ADAMS  
DOB: JULY 18, 1970  
 **M** FRANK LAMBERT(Sgt.)  
\- MARCH 1, 1989, WIDOWED SEPTEMBER 12, 1989  
 **M** RAYMOND STEELE(Major, retired)  
\- OCTOBER 6, 1989, DIVORCED JULY 12,2006  
 **M** STEPHEN M. MORTON  
\- AUGUST 16, 2006, DIVORCED JANUARY 31, 2007  
 **M** ROBBIN (BOB) ADAMS  
\- APRIL 6, 2009

SUBJECT HAS HAD NO CONTACT WITH MOTHER SINCE OCTOBER 2006  
 **POLICICAL AFFLIATIONS:** NONE FOUND  
 **RELIGIOUS AFFLIATIONS:** NONE FOUND  
 **SEXUAL ORIENTATION:** NOT KNOWN  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** NONE INDICATED AT PRESENT

DISCRPENCES:

1\. ROOMATE KATE KAVANGH STATES MISS STEEL WAS KICK OUT OF APARTMENT FOR DRUGS, ACHOLOL, FAILED COLLEGE, KINKY SEX AND THEFT APRIL 25.

2\. PAUL CLAYTON STATES MISS STEELE FIRED FROM HARDWARE STORE FOR DRUGS AND THEFT APRIL25

3\. WSU DEAN OF STUDENTS STATES MISS STEELE WITHDREW FOR FINACIAL REASON APRIL 25. NO INDICATION OF FAILED CLASSES. ALL PROFESSOR REPORT TOP GRADES.

4\. SAVON GROCERY MONTESANO: MANGER BUDDY LANGE REPORTS MISS STEEL HARD WORKER, JUST DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR WORK JUNE3. FIRED FOR NO SHOW JUNE 10.

5\. SAVON GROCERY MONTESANO: ASSIT MANGER Dale Wormski STATES MISS STEELE WAS ABOUT TO BE FIRED FOR THEFT. NOTE HE IS IMPLICATED IN THE ASSUALT ON CHRISTIAN GREY JUNE 2

Alan Welch  
Security Advisor to Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

 _This is confusion who to believe. Ray Steele kicker HER out, why? Claim Christian corrupter her, how? When? I can't find any time line where they meet. Andrea Barney Taylor can't find a link! Damm it. Now Taylor isn't answering his cell._

 _We won't know till she here. Medical exam, that the ticket, prove drug, sex, alcohol. Separate them as soon as possible._

 _Waiting! Waiting! Worrying!_


	9. Chapter 9 homecoming

Chp 9 homecoming

cpov

tuesday

We land, transfer into another set of SUV. Drive through Seattle. Nothing triggers any memory, shit. Come on Brain remember for Anna sake. We pull up to large estate house.

Getting out I help Anna. She shutters away, but I grasp her hand, pulling her tight and kissing her lips. "Courage angel"

She whispers "for you husband, I love you"

Standing on the step, an older couple awaits us.

"Carrick and Grace GREY, your parents" introduces Taylor

"I'm sorry I don't recognize either of you."

I reach out and hug Graces; she melts into me and cries my sweet boy. It feels good and right. I turn and hug my father

It feels good and right. "Mother, Father, my wife Anna"

They look stunned "We married Sunday at a church in California"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

carrick pov

 _Married, how you didn't know your name, no id? What has this gold digger done? Must separate and protect him, and Gracie._

 _She must be one hell of and actress to pull this off. Lawyer mode Cary. Discrepancies. Stare her down; shit her eyes so innocent and naive. Am I wrong, she looks sixteen? Christian look twenty and happy. He hugs Gracie and me, god that felt good, so good! Need more information the medical test then decides? Be civil polite get through this for the FAMILY.!_

 _Grace pov_

 _I fix my mind on the image of a small dirty scared little boy with broken grey eyes, sitting on an exam table, death grip on tattered dirty blue patch of blanket. My boy, my Christian._ The gate chimes we walk out the door to the stoop, standing I grasp Cary hand, he winces. _Loose Grace Calm Even Breathes._ The SUV pull up. Taylor gets out and opens the door. Christian emerges in jeans and t-shirt. _Thank god, he looks health and tanned. Wary but happy and young, I've never seen him look so his age!_ _He reaches back into the car a helps a young woman in jeans and t-shirt_ , _the girl Anastasia Steele, god she looks fifteen sweet and innocent, they approach holding hands. Close together, the love oozes from them._

"Carrick and Grace GREY, your parents" introduces Taylor

"I'm sorry I don't recognize either of you." Christian says calmly and disappointed. _He wants to remember. He wants back. What he doing, stepping up and HUGS me deep and full, God I feel heavenly and loved. I grasp him to me and cry such joyful tears"_ my sweet boy!". _I look at the girl she's holding a hand to his back touch us both, love and hope and soulful longing. This can not be a gold digger, a bad person. The information I saw on IPad. Doesn't fit this beautiful creature. He releases the hug, NO! I want more, please. He turns a hug Cary full and deep. I swell with happiness! Final my boy is healed!_

"Mother, Father, my wife Anna" _What? I look at them both. A picture of pure love. A beautiful couple. A dark band on both their ring fingers. I stare into Christian eyes. Pride love happiness and contentment. Yes, contentment._

"We married Sunday at a church in California" _I grasp Cary hand, staring happily "_ really?"

"Yes, didn't have a license but pastor gave us church document saying in the eyes of the church and god were married" Christian states confidently and pulls Anastasia to his side. "Now I can get id. Will do the license tomorrow." Turning he kiss her head "Ok" she nods.

"Christian, we would like the family to attend; it may take a few days?" "What every Anna wants!" she looks down and back up into Christian eyes "It would be nice to have your family there, I'm sure your mother has some ideas." _She looks into my eyes pleasing for help? Understanding? Both? O' sweet girl you so want to please him._

"Christian, we will look into what needed" Cary says coldly. _Damm it Cary, my boys' eyes shift cold and hard. Anastasia hand presses on his chest, she touching him and he doesn't react. He relaxes and shrugs. She strokes his chest, her head on his shoulder, a shield from us! No, I glare at Cary, pleading to move on._

Christian shift and pulls a photo from his back pocket. Shrugs and hands us the photo "You know about me doing this? Do I still do it and why?"

I stare speechless mind locked. "No we didn't know. This can't be you Anastasia. Christian is too young"

"Taylor, help? "

" _It_ part of series of blackmail letter. His BDSM clubbing in Boston when he attended Harvard, and that is defiantly not Miss Steele"

Carrick pov

"Taylor is he still into this" Cary moans shaken. "He hasn't been for more than seven months" _Anastasia visible relaxes and cuddle into Christian. He seems relived and calm, to calm drugs? You're getting an exam tomorrow no matter what. You both are._

 _Christian turns to Taylor" Why" Taylor stiffens and doesn't answer. He knows something. But we all step back._

"Let go in and have you meet the rest of the family"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We enter the house, into living room filled with people. A black haired missile screams and catapult into Christian. "Your sister Mia" Grace smile and touch his back emotively. Christian smile and hug Mia kissing her head. Than a tall man steps up and reach out his hand, Christian pulls him into hug" your brother Elliot" He starts crying in the hug. Lifting Christian and swinging him around. "I love I love you bro. "

"Everyone, this is my wife Anna"

Mia screams and Elliot grins. "Welcome to the family!"

Mia is a thousand questions a minute. "Mia calm down! Would you two like something, food? drink?" Elliot "breakout the champagne"

We sit on couch "Mrs. Grey, tea would be nice, English breakfast tea, bag out. Twining if you have it?" "Please call me Grace, Anna"

"For you Christian?

"The same mother." _They hold hands and order the same, no whiskey or wine. I think I like this change._ I turn; Lizzie my housekeeper nods and goes into the kitchen.

Mia question" how did you meet?

Anna smiles "He rescued me from an attempted gang rape! Than I rescued him from last two perverts! My hero! Taking on four assholes all alone. We showed them!"

"Anna my warrior angel" Christian coos

The family sit is shock; all eyes turn to Taylor who nods. Grace and Mia quickly move to the couch talking low to Christian and Anna. Carrick and Elliot move to Taylor

"Is this true Jason?" "Yes, the Meyer kids' little gang" "Does Mr. Steele know? "I don't think so, not when he attacked us. Maybe now?" "Does this have anything to do with Christian BDSM" Elliot "what the fuck dad?" "I'll explain later, does it" "No, but is does explain the camping in the remote forests." "An no, I don't know how he got into that shit, just who he interacts within it." "I want them both drug tested blood and hair." "Dad, that bullshit you know Christian anti-drug!" "Elliot, He has no memory. He's acting too calm, too happy, and there is serious drug charge against the girl" "Carrick, look at them dad. The only drug their on is love, pure and whole. Can't you see, take that Lawyer stick out of your ass and look at them, her, without coloring her heart black." Elliot walks and sits next to Christian on the couch. "Taylor, am I being blind? I need to protect my family"

"Carrick, I don't know, but the real girl doesn't match the background discrepancies. I sent Parker to WSU to get a clearer picture." "We'll get the test tomorrow that should show us the way" "God? Jason I hope I'm wrong? looking at them so happy and loving. I can't lose Christian again!"

After dinner we walk into the backyard and out onto the pier. Sitting, my head on Chris shoulder entwined hand in his lap. So much overload today. His family, the revelations. His parent suspicions of me. We miss the peace and tranquility of just us alone, in the tent, our happy love fill tent. The stress is showing on us both. "Chris tea?" "Anna sex?" Both "hell yes" we race back to house, I jump on his back laying kiss on his hair and neck. He stops goes down in the grass, swinging me around and tickling and kissing me. Till were breathless and staring at the rainbow colored sunset. Hauling me up we turn and there is his parent at the window. Faces mix, o god please let them love Chris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 overload

Chp 10 overload

Seattle medical hosp. Wednesday

cpov

After a night of showers, shower sex and bed sex, morning sex and more showers sex. Stopped only by the exhaustion of condoms. Where off for medical check ups. Scans, blood work and poking and prodding. Even yank a bunch of hairs, what that about? My memory still gone, AWOL, missing. I'm frustrated and lonely, where's Anna. They whisked her off for woman checkup.

apov

Dr. Greene has given me a full workup, birth control shot. And humiliated me by allowing Grace to watch. I know she a DR. but she my mother-in-law. Turning beet colors, they discuss my pelvic exam. Even yank a bunch of hairs, what that about?

We relax in Moms Office, while mom and dad conference with the doctors. "Dr. Saul what the blood work show"

"Clean for both, at least a month, urgent care center at Montesano only gave him those super aspirin. There's no biological reason for the memory loss, when he's ready the memory will come back. Dr. Greene". "Thank you, there no evidence of long term sexual activity vaginal or anal, STD, drugs or physical abuse. She stated she lost her virginity two weeks ago to your son. All evidence supports this. The hair drug test base on her hair length will go back 16 to 20 month, and be in two weeks. Christian hair should give a reading around 9 months to year." "Grace their both health. And based on Christian last checkup his stress levels are down to near perfect." "Thank you both" they walk away.

"Cary, we need to support them, she's no gold digger, and I will not loss him over this!" "Aright Grace I'll try, but I hope I'm worrying for nothing." "Fine let's get them and go to lunch, Mia taking Anna cloth shopping and Christian is going into GEH."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C pov

Lunch is stressful, I don't know why? Anna pushing food around her plate, not eating. Shit! Can't have this.

"Mom, Dad I want to push the GEH and shopping back till tomorrow!"

"Why, Dear everyone's scheduled for this afternoon."

"We need some alone time, so were gone bum around the city!"

"Christian, you need to stick to the plan." Carrick interject

"Dad, you said I owned GEH, I'm the boss. Well Anna and I are going out alone. And everyone can reschedule."

"Christian, dear you'll take security?"

"Yes, mom it'll be ok. We just need some quiet "

We get in the SUV. Driving off Taylor looks back "where too?"

I look at Anna and say "First stop Drug store!"

Taylor pov

Drug store, we just left the hospital. Sawyer pulls into CVS. Before I can get out. Their out and into the store. I chase, they both grab basket Anna moves to snacks and junk food. Shit Christian is moving fast for the back of the store, reaching for the radio I freeze, he's stopping at a shelf grabbing something and moving back up front. Stop and grab some six packs and together they meet at the register. Junk food, Italian soda orange and lemon, and three boxes of condoms, massage sex oils and K&Y. Then back to SUV. Christian opens a pack and put handful in his pocket, great public sex. This is going downhill fast. Anna says "Glasshouse over near the space needle" The blown glass museum, they wait in line for tickets always in contact. Moving through the museum is like watching two perfectly in sync teenagers mewing and awing at the wonders. Never out of physical touch. Stealing kisses and touches. Lost in they're own bubble of space and time.

Exiting they start walking for the Sound. Passing a park sunlit and bedeck with couple lying on the grass catching the afternoon rays'. They stop, He lays his expensive suit coat down and they lay whispering and kissing. Lost in a sea of couples, stealing time, making moments. Sawyer and I look like the FBI is staging a raid on the park.

Forty minutes later, their up a moving, Christian waves me over. "I need some cash". Pointing to a shaved ice stand. Give him a twenty. They come back eating ice cones and two bottles of water" here for you and Sawyer" hands me the water and the change. I really like this Christian.

They stop at a street musician strumming blues, listen and began slow dancing. "Taylor, need some cash" nodding to the old man play softly. Dump a fifty in the til. Twenty minutes later. "Taylor the apartment is around here somewhere?" I point to tall building inland. "We need taxis." "We have the vehicles." "Cool let's go to apartment."

Loading up we go to Escala. I decide to go thru the parking garage. The ride up is tense? Gail is waiting, "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I'm Mrs. Jones your housekeeper!" smiling brightly. Christian smiles and hug her kissing her forehead "Thank you, were happy to be here" _what the fuck is this Grey, then Anna smiles brightly and hugs her. Christian relaxing; Unconditional welcome and warm. Didn't get that a GREY Manor;_ Moving into the great room. They stare out onto the city. "Would you like some refreshment, glass of wine?" "No, where's our bedroom?" Gail led them there. They enter and turn "Will be out in an hour" _A booty call, oh this love thing is going to age me. But I could get forty minutes with Gail, yes maybe this new Christian is a good thing._ Locking the door, we look at each other turning to go back. The door open "Taylor why is there a security camera in my bedroom?" "I'll turn it off immediately Sir" "yes, but I want it gone by tomorrow. And change the security codes and all physically locks by tomorrow" I raise an eyebrow _Memory still out, but the underlying need to protect is still strong_ "the bad press will get I'm back and married. Anna safety is our number one priority. Hire what every number of CPO to make is so"

Forty-five minutes later; showered, shaved and sexed, Gail straights my tie. "What do you think?" "She looks like the others, but she different. Stronger more self aware. Did you see her touching him and him hugging me" "Yes, she controls him, Calming him down. Full of thank you and please" "You still think she after his money?" "No. she a sweet innocent girl, I don't want to see hurt when his memory returns." "The playroom?" "I don't know, he came clean to his parents last night, maybe he's through with that shit" "hopefully Jason, hopefully patter of little one is on the horizon" _Women always look for kids, got to call Sophie. Hour and fifteen minute, the door opens and the loving couple emerges, happy and relaxed._

Gail is serving them juice in the kitchen. "Mrs. Jones, we need to get some Twing tea in English breakfast, earl grey and peppermint, Scottish breakfast varieties. Please." Christian says

"Yes, we have it for breakfast and before bed" Anna chirp happily

"I'll get some right away Mrs. Grey" "Please call me Anna."

"Yes, Anna, Any food favorites"? "All make a list, I'm pretty easy food wise, Chris is finicky about his eggs." "No, am not, you just make them hard." _Back and forth they go Gail smiles refreshing to see them banter like and old married couple_. Taylor says "Children, we need to get on road, if were making dinner at your parents" _did I just say that, a he didn't unload on me. They smile and head for the elevator. Casting a smile at Gail I follow. Sawyers waiting down at the cars._


	11. Chapter 11 memories

Chp 11 memories

 _Thur._

 _The morning is bright, cold for August. I stand alone in the Grey Manor living room as twilights grey retreat into sunny day. Tea in hand I Christian Grey, dread the day. My first day at GEH. The CEO, the Boss. Shit I can't remember any thing. I wish to go back to the simple day jobs of last week. I hear the sounds as the house breath to life. The showers, groans and movement of my Family. Anna wraps her arms around me and purrs "Good morning". Takes my teacup and drinks the bitter cold tea. "Scottish again, Ugh". "At least you have it easy, shopping all morning." "O' Yea I got Mia" "Point conceited, Mrs. Grey" "Come! Shower! Slave!" "I plan on coming! Hard! Wife!" we giggle into our room and the shower._

 _The building is imposing. The staff looks like clones. Carrick and Taylor guide me thru the Lobby and into the elevator. I step out an am greet by my PA Andrea and Ros my number two. My Office is stark, cold, and mean. I sit in my chair and stunningly the world explodes around me. Memories fill my mind. The Pictures on the wall, ode to power and prestige fill me with such hate and loathing._ "Andrea, remove those pictures!"

 _Rising I grab the chair in front of desk and destroy the wall, the chair, my prior ego. Taylor and Dad look stunned, unsure to intervene, frozen by my out of control attack on the Wall._ "Andrea sell those and donate the money to charity"

"I remember almost everything!" _I envelope my dad. Weeping, hurting, and healing! Anna, Anna loops in my mind._ I pull away and call Anna" baby I need you here now, I remember. Come safe me!" _The bitch! Fucking my mind, life, a threat to Anna! Not any more._ "Andrea bring me all the files for Elaine Lincoln and Lincoln lumber. Ros I want to liquidate the beauty salons, Lincoln lumber and remove Elaine Lincoln from Washington State by Thursday!" "Taylor, remove her from all access to Grey property, and my family now!"

"Christian she's a dear friend of your mother, you can't dictate this!" _"_ Dad, you asked how I got into BDSM, that bitch molested me at fourteen, indoctrinated me into that lifestyle."

"What?" Taylor, Ros and Dad cry out. "Yes. NEW GEH policy, we don't do business with pedophiles! Never again"!

They huddle as I stare at the broken wall. Andrea brings the files and I map out the destruction of Bitch and company.

Taylor takes a call and looks nervous "DR. Grey, Mia, Anna and Mrs. Lincoln are on their way up" I _glare angry that my order of 20 minutes ago is not carried out_ "your mother escorted her in."

They enter; Mia and Anna bring up the rear. Elaine and mom start for me. "STOP, don't come any closer." Taylor moves to grab Elaine. "Mom move way from that **bitch!"** Gracie looks confused,

Elaine shoots daggers "Christian your overwrought, confused, don't do something…"

"You molested me at fourteen, and turn me into a S&M fuck toy. Destroying any chance to build normal relationship with any body. Indoctrinated me into that BDSM lifestyle. Turning me into Sadist whipping and beating girl who look like my mother the crack whore! To cope with my self hate and touching. Leave now never come back, bests you move to Europe or Siberia."

Mom turns to Elaine blood rage over welling her. Anna pulls the Bitch around and slugs her down to ground; fall on her pummeling her head and face till Taylor pulls her away. She bolts into my arms. "My warrior goddess." I hug her tight. Reaching I pull mom into my arms their safe; they know everything. Taylor and Sawyer pull Elaine out and ejected her from the building. "Dad, legal problem?" "No, no jury is gone fault your wife or your mother for their reaction. "

"Christian the coping? The touching?" quietly mom whispers.

"It not there, I have the memory but not the emotions they used to have. No panic or pain, just love. Anna I'm sorry about the being a sadist."

"Chris, do you still need it?" "Ah? no? NO! I have you and my family now." "Although, we like some of the soft-core things." _Shit. I said that out loud, in front of Ros, MY parents! Shit. Shit_

"Christian, as long as its consensual, a bit of kinky is good for the relationship." Gracie chimes in. "Mom! too much advice!"

Gracie hug dad and I see twinkle in their eyes. _To be loving and loved at that age makes me glad. I see a long road of fun kinky sex ahead. Looking down into Anna eyes I see a bright future._

" _I made him! He's mine! He will bend to me again. I'll destroy his family, business and kill that insolent bitch Anna" I own him, he's mine, my protégé, my Michelangelo. Elaine mutters as a car takes her to SEA-TAC against her will._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Apov

We just started shopping. Mia is a bouncing bundle of energy." Grace, you really have to limit her caffeine and sugar" I joke as the personal shopper Carol Action approaches. She smiles and sends Mia over to a cloth rack to look over the selection. Mia energy focused, for a few minute. She's' shopped with Mia before.

Offers us refreshment? "Tea please, English breakfast, bag out. Twing if you have it." Grace agrees but Mia pouts for champagne.

We have tea, Mia has wine, a dresses and outfit overwhelms me.

Mine cell rings, it Chris" baby I need you here now, I remember. Come safe me!" "Yes, we're leaving now!" _He remembers does he want me? Yes, he needs me, shit he said safe him. He's in trouble! "_ Grace! Mia! We're going to GEH right now!" "Carol will be back. RYAN! Get the car!" "People let move it now!"

"Anna what's wrong" Grace asks as we move at a near run.

"Chris has remembered and is in trouble"! "Is it bad?" "I don't know. He begged me to come safe him" "Mia hurry, your brother need us!" cry Grace.

Arriving at GREY HOUSE, we enter a tall blonde woman dressed in black approaches us "Grace are you aright, I was going in to see Christian?" "Elaine I don't know. Christian called and didn't sound well" The ride up is tense. Elaine tries to talk but we're all lost and lock on what ifs?

Exiting the elevator, Andrea introduces herself and leads us into Chris office. Grace and Elaine ahead as Mia lean in a wrap an arm around me. Shit, the wall is destroyed.

"STOP, don't come any closer." Christian screams! _What no Chris. I love you. Please…_

"Mom move way from that **bitch**!" _What Bitch? Who Elaine? What's going on?_ Gracie looks confused, Taylor moves toward us.

Elaine shooting daggers "Christian your overwrought, confused, don't do something…"

"You molested me at fourteen, and turn me into a S&M fuck toy. Destroying any chance to build normal relationship with any body. Indoctrinated me into that BDSM lifestyle. Turning me into Sadist whipping and beating girl who look like my mother the crack whore! To cope with my self hate and touching. Leave now never come back, bests you move to Europe or Siberia." Christian screams.

 _The world stops and slow motions forward. Chris raped at fourteen by this? This? Pedophile! BDSM shit her fault. Chris a sadist? The problems Grace talk about the self hate, touching. He never had chance for normal! All my pent up rage, explodes I saved Chris, He saved me! Hatred swell and I unload._

I pull the Bitch around and slug her. Down she goes _O'no Bitch I'm not through with this_ I dive down pummeling her head and face. _What I'm lift off the Bitch_. Taylor pulls me away. _Taylor I'm not done!_ As soon as my feet hit the ground I bolt into Chris arms. "My warrior goddess." He hugs me tight. He reach's out and pulls Grace into our embrace. He whimpers into my hair. Grace softly cries "my boy, so sorry" over and over.

Taylor and Sawyer drag her out. I look up and "Chris, do you still need it?" _O' God,_ "I have you and my family now." _Yes! Yes! Chris you have me, I love you_ "Although, we like some of the soft-core things." _Yes, I like kinky thing we do. # ! He didn't say that out loud, yes he did everyone. I feel my body turning a shade of red._ "Christian, as long as its consensual, a bit of kinky is good for the relationship." Gracie chimes in. "Mom! too much advice!" Christian squeals. _Too much Grace but so right on. I let my entire emotion pore into Chris, Feel my love Husband. He relaxes and bent down and kisses me. We will work thru this…_


	12. Chapter 12 mombear

Chp 12 mom bear

 _gpov_

 _We see Carrick, Christian and Taylor off to Corporate. I am taking Anna on our delayed shopping trip. Mia is a bundle of energy, as usual. "_ Grace, you really have to limit her caffeine and sugar" Anna joke. My long time personal shopper Carol Action approaches. She smiles and sends Mia over to a cloth rack to look over the selection. _Mia energy focused, for a few minute. I hope the cloths will provide a break, shopping with my daughter is an excise in endurance, both physical and mental; Can't wait to send her to Paris for cooking school._

Carol offers us refreshment? "Tea please, English breakfast, bag out. Twing if you have it." Anna perks up. I agree but Mia pouts for champagne. We have tea, Mia has wine, a dresses and outfit are displayed. _Anna looks like a lost little girl at Disneyland; so much cool stuff, but to fast to much overwhelmed. I'm about to slow everything down when her cell phone rings._

"Yes, we're leaving now!" Anna states firmly.

"Grace! Mia! We're going to GEH right now!" "Carol will be back. RYAN! Get the car!" "People let move it now!" Anna yells loud clear, I will be obeyed voice.

 _No, what happened? Christian something happened to my son._ "Anna what's wrong" I ask as we move at a near run.

"Chris has remembered and is in trouble"! _Remembered that good, no, maybe? He in trouble, Cary didn't call me?_ "Is it bad?" "I don't know. He begged me to come safe him" _Begged her to safe him, Cary what have you done. We must get to him, Mia is falling behind_ "Mia hurry, your brother need us!" I yell.

 _Ryan has the car moving, it will be short trip, I look out the window lost in worry and fear. Will he hate us knowing his BDSM secret, will the self loathing and touching reemerge. Will I be able to hug him again, please God, don't take him away, and we just found him. I look at Anna; she's lost in her own world of fear and doubts. How will he react to her, the marriage, will he still love her, us, the trip is taking an eternity._

Arriving at GREY HOUSE, I see Elaine Lincoln moving towards us "Grace are you aright, I was going in to see Christian?" _I don't need this right now Elaine we have to get upstairs._ "Elaine I don't know. Christian called and didn't sound well" The ride up is tense. Elaine tries to talk. _All my fears, pain and doubt. I can't focus on Elaine prattle. Anna and Mia are also lost to the fears and doubts._

Exiting the elevator, Andrea. _Ok, Christian personnel assistant, no panic, good._ Introduces herself and leads us to Chris office. _Shit the outer wall is destroyed. What happened? Carrick and Taylor look grim, angry, ready to explode. What has happened, what did my son remember, o god please help me._ Elaine and I move ahead as Mia wrap an arm around Anna

"STOP, don't come any closer." Christian screams! _What no son! I love you. Please don't shut me out not again_

" _Mom_ move away from that **bitch**!" _What Bitch? Who Elaine? What's going on? I am confused, why is Taylor coming angry at me, no Elaine he's focused on her. Carrick is holding Christian arm._

Elaine shooting daggers "Christian your overwrought, confused, don't do something…"

"You molested me at fourteen, and turn me into a S&M fuck toy. Destroying any chance to build normal relationship with any body. Indoctrinated me into that BDSM lifestyle. Turning me into Sadist whipping and beating girl who look like my mother the crack whore! To cope with my self hate and touching. Leave now never come back, bests you move to Europe or Siberia." Christian screams.

 _My world stops. My son, my sweet boy, raped at fourteen by this? My friend, my pal, my confident. Pedophile! She's why Christian didn't date, didn't hug me, or show love. I knew she was into kinky sex but making fourteen-year-old Christian her S &M toy. Christian a sadist? No she manipulated him to an unhealthy coping mechanism. I can only see the small dirty scared little boy with broken grey eyes, sitting on an exam table, death grip on tattered dirty blue patch of blanket. My boy! My Christian! The problems self hate, touching she suppressed them, turned them dark and sinful. She never let him grow, learn to be normal! My clear doctor mind set disappears and MAMA BEAR GREY emerges, I see red and Elaine is going to the morgue. _

_I blink; Anna has her on the ground raining punches down. Taylor separates them, she bolt into Christian arms._ "My warrior goddess.". _He reach's out and pulls me into they're embrace. He whimpers into our hair. I softly cry_ "my boy, so sorry"

Carrick hugs us all. I feel loved and safe.

Taylor and Sawyer pull Elaine out and ejected her from the building. "Christian the coping? The touching?" quietly I whisper.

"It not there, I have the memory but not the emotions they used to have. No panic or pain, just love. Anna I'm sorry about the being a sadist." _Yes, he's disassociated the memory from the emotion, he is healing, he's not going back, and I won't let him._

"Chris, do you still need it?" Anna softly moans please _son tell me that BITCH didn't permanent damage you._ "Ah? No? NO! I have you and my family now." _thank god, Anna is his cure, I will never let him, the world or anyone separate them. My sweet boy._ "Although, we like some of the soft-core things." _He didn't say that out loud, Christian, some times agh! Must move him to a healthier life style, after all everyone likes some spice._

"Christian, as long as its consensual, a bit of kinky is good for the relationship." I chime in. "Mom! Too much advice!"

I hug Cary with a twinkle in my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia pov

Cloths glorious cloths, accessories and shoes. Anna is perfect body and face. A diamond in the rough. I salivate at the dress and style we can wear, explore. Everyone is so lite weight about shopping. Mom barely last four hours. I can go for days, the search, hunt, the finds. I can't wait for Anna to catch the bug, the golden shopping bug. Christian has the money and I have the eye. Anna will take Seattle, the World by storm.

Were here! They're Carol, mom long time shopper, she has an excellent Eye. Bet she got some really cool things for Anna.

"Mia why don't you check the racks and see if anything pop out to you." Carol says as I bounce over and start shifting the cloths, yes some real gems.

Refreshments I hear. "MOM! Champagne is what we need to get this shopping going" Dam I'm overruled, they want Tea, how can you shop drinking tea. I settle for a glass of white wine. Carol assistants swing into gear showing outfits and accessories. Anna looks bug eyed; I snap a cell phone picture.

Anna cell phone rings.

"Yes, we're leaving now!" Anna states firmly. What stop shopping? Only Christian could….

"Grace! Mia! We're going to GEH right now!" Whoa something wrong, seriously wrong. Christian, big brother is in trouble. "Carol will be back. RYAN! Get the car!" "People let move it now!" I'm lost in thought, stumbling behind as my mind has trouble controlling my body.

"Mia hurry, your brother needs us!" mom yell. My body final responds I pick up the pace, grabbing moms hand we exist the mall and enter the car.

Ryan has the car moving, it will be short trip, I look out the window lost in worry and fear. Please God, don't take him away. We just found him. I look at Anna; she's lost in her own world of fear and doubts. How will he react to her, the marriage, will he still love her, us, the trip is taking an eternity.

Arriving at GREY HOUSE, I see mom bitchy friend Elaine Lincoln moving towards us. She joins us to Christian office. Elaine tries to talk. All my fears, pain and doubt. I can't focus on Elaine prattle.

Exiting the elevator, Andrea, introduces herself and leads us to Chris office. Shit the outer wall is destroyed. I wrap an arm around Anna. What happened? Carrick and Taylor look grim, angry. What has happened, what my big brother remembered?

"STOP, don't come any closer." Christian screams! _What no Christian you love Anna_

" _Mom_ move way from that **bitch**!" _What Bitch? Who Elaine? What's going on? I am confused, why is Taylor moving angrily towards Elaine. Carrick is holding Christian arm._

Elaine shooting daggers "Christian your overwrought, confused, don't do something…"

"You molested me at fourteen, and turn me into a S&M fuck toy. Destroying any chance to build normal relationship with any body. Indoctrinated me into that BDSM lifestyle. Turning me into Sadist whipping and beating girl who look like my mother the crack whore! To cope with my self hate and touching. Leave now never come back, bests you move to Europe or Siberia." Christian screams.

My mine goes blank. Anna slips from my grasp. The room fades to a pinprick. My sweet caring, remote brother raped by this pedophile at 14. Turned into some S&M boy toy. Destroyed his being normal, dating, all the missed hugs, and emotions. All the pain of watching him alone, in pain, without love. Unable to feel my love for him, the family unconditional love for him. The pain mom had to endure, while she the bitch was her friend, letting her cry her fears and pain of Christian problems, using that info to control and corrupt my brother. I see Mom turning towards Elaine blood rage boiling over the calm demeanor.

Suddenly before mom or I can react; Anna pulls the Bitch around and slugs her down to ground; fall on her pummeling her head and face till Taylor pulls her away. She bolts into my arms. "My warrior goddess." He hugs her tight. Reaching he pull mom into his arms their safe; they know everything. I bolt around the Bitch and a family hugs. Holding Dad, I reveille in the family love, wish Elliott was here.

"Christian, as long as it's consensual, a bit of kinky is good for the relationship." Mom chime in. "Mom! Too much advice!"

What, on so zoned out on the love I feel, and am receiving from the family. Mom right everyone likes kink, just no whips and pain, big brother. Anna and Christian look so in love. Mom and Dad look so in love. I want someone to love like this, pure, whole, cleansing.


	13. Chapter 13 general

Chp 13 Enter the general

June 25

Washington D.C.

Perigees Solutions

The offices are quiet and still at 9pm. I just arrived from DULLES. 19 hours in transits. I'm to fucking old for this shit. Three months bouncing around the Middle-east, Afghan, and MED.

Solving problems, kicking ass and making enemies. Now, I have to clear all the private emails that accumulated. A squirt from Hardcaslte?

To: Sgt major Macklore

From: MSgt Wonkski

Subject: Unit reunion

The unit reunion is in 30 days.

Fairmount hotel Seattle, kickoff 0900

RSVP SSgt. Manoski

I call his house number. "Ski, Mc what up"

"Call back in twenty at Providence"

Shit, something up He wants a face to face. I leave the Office and quickly hop a metro to the mall. I sit on a bench at the WWII staring across the pool; at the House of God, wondering at the decision and compromisers Old Abe had to make to keep the World together. Hardcaslte slide up and smile. "An old alert popup, a personal about Lambert." "Who?" "Welch, retired col. SOG. Now runs Security for the Grey Enterprise Corp."

"About?" "Lambert daughter." "Why?" "She missing, run off with some guy. Nothing clear, it's personal so we can't dig."

"All right, Thanks, See you at Nationals?" "Yea got two puppy ready to push for the cup!"

He leaves I sit. Returning to Office I clear the board and call Henry my Partner. "Hank, I'm taking 60-day personal leave, as of tomorrow. Family problems." I go home and repack dawn flight out of Reagan. Seattle, the fucking rain, hate the rain, reminds me of Panama and Colombian, dark days.

I'm met by two CPO, Hanks' quiet hand. We move to Hyatt. Then we drive to Montesano. Major Steele has some answers. My mind is dark with the questions. Steele's out on bail and at home. I enter, fuck knocking; Steele is drunk and passed out in the rumble of the house. I'm surprised the roof hasn't caved in from the structural damage. "Thomas, put him in the car. Mack get a crew into clean up and fix the damage. We drive back to Seattle, I need to detoxify Steele and find Annie.

 _The summer of death. My SOG teams into the Drug wars of the Americas'. Recouping from my third purple hearts. My baby brother graduating into Rangers recon, promoted to specialist four, and married with a kid on the way. Enter under his mother's name Lambert. Well that better than the burden of the Sawyer name._

 _I remember coming home for the funeral, Slut already married up to Officer._ _Steele doesn't look like an asshole. He dolts on the baby girl. I quietly walk away. After they divorce Annie stay with Steele. Must be ok. Now this pile of shit. Last I check just five months ago everything smooth and orderly for an under gradate. No drug, no boyfriend, work ok, just nose to books and GPA 4.0. I need facts and answers before I push on Welch._

 _I stare at the sobering Ray Steele. He looks like shit. Doesn't smell like it anymore! A hose down in his yard. A quiet placed Thomas knows and two chairs._ "Why did you kick Annie out" _glares. Slug. Back in the chair major. "_ Why did you kick Annie out" _Slug. Back in the chair major._ "Why did you kick Annie " _after number 6 he answers "_ she just like that faithless whore of mother. Drug, sex, pervert sex! Stealing!" _What the fuck, four month ago perfect student to this shit._ "Who said?" "Roommate, Jose, Clayton" _An you believed it. "_ They had a picture, Anna and that grey boy. They were doing SM! My little girls?!" _What the fuck, need to get to bottom of this._ "Why did I throw away my little girl" _weeping, broken heartfelt tear and grief._ "Thomas, he needs a detox?" "Theirs a place outside of town, private psych facilities, Sea-meadow. Need a doc to admit. Cash just won't do _." "All right get a doc, get him in or plane him to D.C."_

 _Mack enters the hotel suite_ "The Girls' with the Grey's. At Grey Manor." "Who are the GREY'S?" "General their one of the most powerful family in the state probably the country. Youngest son is Billionaire Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise and Holding inc., 16 wealthiest in the country and 20 in the world. Father Carrick Grey is a top lawyer in the country. Mother is Doctor Grace Trevelyan-Grey, World renowned pediatrician surgeon. Brother Elliot Grey, Runs Grey Constructions. Youngest child, Daughter Mia Grey, currently studying Cooking in Paris _._ All three kids Adopted." _This is a dynasty in the making. Welch works for Grey. Where doe Annie fit in?_


	14. Chapter 14 book store

Chp 14 Elaine revenge

 _cpov_

 _Monday second week of marriage_

 _I take the paperwork and have Taylor and Sawyer drive to the county clerk's office; we go in and get the License. Fill it out and stamped, Anna is now my legal wife, no prenuptial, no going back. Anna beams, but is worried. "Babe in two months will renew our vows with the family and all the rituals and pomp." She nods and holds me. We go to Grey House. Dad is pissed, fuck him, he's not marring Anna, I' have and I'm never letting her go. My world is worthless without her. The Time we spent alone in the woods has made me see I am loveable, I can love. I can be more than damaged goods. And most important I am capable of stepping back and letting my soul mate lead and help shoulder the burden of life._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Beginning of week three of marry life

Apov

I'm bored sitting in Chris Office at Grey House. I've reread most of the classic. I need some new books. But getting a Library card as the wife of a billionaire is next to impossible. I Google "Books Stores". Find a B&N 9 blocks away. "Chris, I'm going to the book store." "Ok, take Sawyer" "Ok". I walk to the security room behind Andrea desk. Good Sawyers there. "Taylor, I'm taking Sawyer to the B&N over at the mall." "I'll have Jackson drive you" "No, we'll walk I need the exercise and the sunlight." _Taylor has learned I won't be detoured with out a specific threat._ Sawyer and I leave Grey House and briskly walk the nine blocks to Barnes  & Noble at the mall.

General

pov

I've set up surveillance at the corner Starbuck across from Grey House. Finish my second Latte, doing the New York Times crossword puzzle book; I've finished 4 since sitting down, 30 minute gone. Suddenly Annie bolt out of Grey house followed by Lucas, what is he doing here? I follow, their not window shopping or slowing down. She enters a book store, why am I not surprised. Back tracking I enter the mall, check the directory and enter the book store from the mall side. Must stay wary can't let Lucas see me.

Annie browsing the new books and author sections. She moved down stair to the lower section and browse young Authors. I cover from games and puzzles, Hey a new Times crossword book.

Movement catches my eye, a dark haired woman, looking like Annie walk up on Lucas, ZAPP BANG. He down, a red head approaches Annie I move in. She's shows a hypodermic needle, I draw my TASER, swift and sure, I've practiced it a thousand times. Firing, I put the dart in her head, down she goes, training takes over, second threat, brown hair at Lucas.

Pop the old cartridge out and load new cartridge from handle all while swing to the threat. She stares than bolt for outside entrance. Annie stomps down on the red heads right wrist, crushing it I grab her.

"Annie come with me now!" brandishing the TASER. She's compliant. Confusion sweeps the store. We move into the mall. We take elevator to level four. Existing, I spot a Mexican restaurant. Grabbing a window seat, I order ice teas and Sample plate for now. I began my tale.

"Are you, OK Annie?" "Who are you; My Husband will come for me. How much to let me go?" "Annie, this isn't about money." I stare into those eyes, Frank's eyes. "Annie, I'm your Uncle Mack, Your father Franks older brother." "My father didn't have any relatives." "Frank was stubborn like you. He didn't want any relative from the paternal side." "My father had Frank at the end of his life. There is twenty-two years' age difference between us. Frank entered the military under his mothers' name. What'd to earn the respect not trade on the family name?

"Why now?" "Annie, I've keep tabs on you since you we're born. I was out of the country for four months; otherwise you would not be in this fix." "What Fix?" "Slave to Grey." "What do you mean Slave?" "I did some digging after I talked to Ray." "Ray you know where he's at." "Yes, He's de-toxing outside the city at a place call SEA-MEADOW. He said he saw photo of you and Grey doing S&M, Why Annie?" "The photo isn't me, it was takes 5year ago in Boston, and yes it is Christian."

"Why are you with him than?" "It's private!" "Damm it Annie I'm family tell me. Or Else." "What do you mean or else? I don't know you!"

I reach in a pull out my wallet, dropping a fifty on the table and show her the two photos of Frank. One Frank holding Annie, the only time he held her before his death. The second is his Ranger grad picture, with my arm around him both of us smiling.

"Proof enough!" "Yes, sorry, Uncle Mack." "I don't want to hurt you Annie, but I'll do what ever it takes to see you safe and happy...!" "Christian isn't like he was; he had a head injury, lost his memory, just recovered most of it last week. He loves me and doesn't need BDSM stuff anymore. The playroom at Escala is mostly gone." "How can you be sure?" "Uncle Mack, we've been married for two weeks, before he recovered his memory." "What? How?" "In a Church in north California. Because we couldn't bare to stay apart."

"Your going to have to tell me the long version down the road. Grey security should be tracking you here soon." "Will I see you again?" "Yes, I still need to double check. Too many discrepancies left un resolved." "Are you it for relatives?" "No, their four of us, The Twins, you and me." "The twins?" "Yes fraternal twins who will be pissed I didn't bring you into the fold sooner." "Why Didn't you" "Your father Frank and I didn't want you tainted by the family that existed then, their all dead except for us four."

"I'm leaving, here your cell, put the battery in to reactivate it. Wait a few than call that husband of yours, if he isn't down stair, he's not worth it" "I don't suppose you know the red head?" "Yes, Elaine Lincoln, the woman who molest my husband at fourteen, and dragged him into BDSM lifestyle. We outed her and took all her money, and thought we kicked her ass out of the state last week." "I'll give some thought to threat neutralization" "You do that Uncle Mack, before I kill her." I leave, god, she a chip off the Sawyer block for sure, must check on Lucas and call Maggie. My two CPO's Mack and Thomas flack me and we evade the mall.

Anna calls Chris," Chris I'm alright. I'm upstairs in Mexican restaurant level four. I'm not moving. Yes, I love you."


	15. Chapter 15 meltdown

Chp 15 christian meltdown

Cpov

Taylor runs into my office, rage and angry on his face. "Christian, There's been an attack on Anna." I burn with rage, white hot and unforgiving inward, outward work the problem don't add to it "Where, when, who?" _People are going to feel this pain_ "At the bookstore, Cops just called, Sawyers down in route the hospital. One suspect in custody, Anna missing. They think she ran outside. I've got the lobby security crew outside looking for her to show up. Her cell isn't tracking. "

As we exit my office I see Parker, "Parker seize all cells on this floor, have Barney comb the phone logs and video for an outgoing call 40 minutes ago, someone tipped the attackers off" "Let's go." We exit Grey House, _Screw the car, must find Anna!_ and I sprint the nine blocks to Barnes  & Noble looking for Anna the whole way. Taylor and Ryan and two uniformed guards wearing windbreakers trail me. I push through the police line "Who In charge here! Where my Wife!"

A middle age Detective moves up, "Who are you?" "Christian Grey! what has happened to my Wife. You call my chief of security (pointing to Taylor) on my Wife CPO CELL!" "Henderson, did you call on the guy's cell" "yes, sir the guy was trying but not making it, so I did" He show a picture on his cell phone to me. "This her?" "No, that Elaine Lincoln, pedophile and nut job, looking for revenge on me and my family."

"How what the fuck happened?"

"Mr. Grey, I'm senior Detective Palmroya we're not sure what happened. We know your guy was attacked with a stun gun and hit his head on the way down knock a book shelf over. A brown hair petite woman than ran out of the building. Sale clerk checking found the red hair woman down with a hypodermic and TASER dart in her head with right wrist crushed. They called the police. That what we know. Patrol cars are looking for the Brown haired woman; we believe attacked your guy. A stun gun was found minutes ago down the street east of here. Did your wife have a stun gun?"

"No, she didn't, and why would she attack her CPO." "Taylor, Find her?" _Must stay Calm. Anna where are you babe!_

 _Work the problem, focus rage._

 _Taylor_

 _Pov_

 _I've never seen him so calm, so focus. I'd be raging manic if this we're Gail. I see flash of the monster god help us if this is a kidnapping and Anna get hurt or worse._ My cell rings. "Taylor, what! That bitch, hold her, and have Barney sweep her devices, see about home access. Get a full confession" hang up turning to Grey and the detective. "Mr. Grey that was Parker, we have the mole. Olivia as soon as we left. She ran to the ladies' room to flush her sim card and destroy her cell. Parkers stopped her and recovered the information. She is awaiting police at Grey House."

"I'll send a unit to collect her, Simpson, you heard? Ok Grey House, get that third assailant. "

"Mr. Grey we will find Mrs. Grey!

Cpov

 _I'm on the verge of unloading on everyone. I will kill everyone! Where is Anna, is she all right, if one hair is damaged I will tear this world down brick by brick. Focus Grey. My heart is beating like a base drum in my ears. Focus on the facts: Brown hair petite girl attacked Sawyer. Looks like Anna, shit the sub. One of the fucking subs, probably one of the three Elaine got for me. "_ Taylor, locate all the subs and confirm the brown hair attacker wasn't one of them." "Yes, Sir" "Grey what subs?" Detective Palmroya. "Former sex partners I had in the past" "Does your Wife know about these subs." "Yes, she does, as does my family" "Mr. Grey how long have you been married" "Two weeks".

My cell rings, its Anna I put it on speakers" Chris I'm alright. I'm upstairs in Mexican restaurant level four." "Don't' move we're coming to get you." "I'm not moving." "I love you, stay safe!" "Yes, I love you." I sprint for the mall and burst up the escalator followed by Taylor and Ryan and third man. On level two I turn. The third man raise his arm "Detective Mallher, go! go!" I surge to the four level, Mexican, there enter and there is Anna, Sipping ice tea. She rises and I sweep her into my arms, tight crying. Holding her I'm safe. I'm loved. I'm happy. "Babe, I love you" over and over a weep into lips and hair and neck.

Taylor pov

 _Whoa, he's lost it. All that control has a price. "_ Christian and Anna sit down. Ryan pay the manger, clear the restaurant. Detective call your boss, we found Mrs. Grey. Focus on the escape suspect brown haired woman. _Must call Gail, Carrick, and Andrea. The press is going to go nuts. Wife! Assassination attempt. "_ Mr. Grey, I better call Andrea and get PR on the press" He's still weeping into Anna neck. She says "Taylor, get PR working, notify the Family and Ros. Get a car around to takes us back to Escala, once I give a statement. My Uncle's security team will have to make a statement once he resurfaces. Detective can you get the senior agent up to take the statement. Thank you. Now everyone goes away for 15 minutes, I need my husband" _Mrs. Grey has teeth. I can see what Christian see in her now. The steel in velvet glove of command in crises. What this Uncle thing. I move away. The Detective practically runs away blushing. The calls go out fast and short. Carrick is pissed. Ros and Andrea are beyond angry and embarrassed by Olivia. Hell I'm embarrassed I vet her. Dr. Grace is just about to step on stage for the hospital new pediatrics cancer ward, she'll announce the marriage, all the local TV crews are there._

 **Breaking news channel 4 you hear It first. Seattle most eligible bachelor in no more ladies. Billionaire Christian Grey is married to Anastasia Steele. Announced his mother Dr.** **Grace Trevelyan -Grey, world renowned pediatrician, at the opening of the new** **pediatrics cancer ward. Mr. Grey was a major donator to the new ward.**

 **Breaking news channel 4 you hear It first. Police spokesman Capt. Paul Bennet. Announced that 11 38 this morning an Assassination attempt was made on the newly married wife of Billionaire Christian Grey at the Barnes & Noble at city centre mall. Mrs. Grey was unharmed. But one of her bodyguard was injured. Police announced arrest of two suspects with a third suspect still at large. **

**Seattle nose for news blog: Billionaire Christian Grey is a sex pervert. Police source say Billionaire Christian Grey is living a BDSM lifestyle as dominate, whips and chains and anything. His new wife must approve, or is she just submissive to his Hugh wallet. Can't wait to hear what the pre-nuptials say. Seattle social scene may be leathery this year. "Find the truth it will set you free" noz blog**

 **Apov**

 **Detective Palmroya** The first I knew something was going on was the Sawyer crashing into the bookshelf. I looked over and there was a petite young woman with brown hair shoulder length. Wearing jeans, red converse, and blue blouse. Similar to what I have on. I'm sure it was intentional. I saw motion to my right; I turned and saw a red head old woman about 40 rush towards me.

Then a man appeared behind her and she flop down like a dead fish. I than saw the hypodermic needle with green liquid. I recognized Elaine Lincoln. I than stomped her right wrist. The man continues towards me, reloading the TASER and turn toward Sawyer and Brown hair woman. She fled out of the store. The man who I at never met previously was my Uncle Mack, My fathers half brother. He took me up to four levels to the Mexican restaurant. He explained the family history, He than left. I call Christian. This conclude my statement; all other question will go thru my lawyer.


	16. Chapter 16 welcome to the herd

Chp 16 family ex-pate

General

Pov

"Maggie, Mack, Lucas is in the hospital he was attacked at work. He was working for the Grey's. It'll be on the news. We have a family crisis. I need a face to face today."

The Aquarium is lite at 2pm. Maggie and the kids wander thru. At the round house I quietly attach my self "Maggie you look well." "Uncle Mack, what going on I need to go see Lucas?" "Did you know He was working for the Grey's?" "Yes, they hired him to be relief for Taylor, Grey CPO and head of personal security for GEH." "Did Lonnie every talk about Frank?" "No, but Mary (my sister Martha daughter) did, why" "Did she talk about Frank's daughter?" "What daughter, he had a daughter where is she. You knew and didn't tell us. Did you plan on cheating her out of her inheritance?" "NO, Frank didn't what her in the family Game. I tried desperately to keep you too out as well!" "Sorry Mack but what does this matter now. "

"She young, pretty and newly married." "I'll meet her later I need to see Lucas." "You'll meet her sooner than later, Maggie she Lucas CPO client." "What? Does he know? "

"Not yet, but there are complications. With the Husband and recent past." "General blood is thicker. I'll deal with it."

Well, her name is Anastasia Steele, Now Mrs. Christian Grey as of two week ago" "Grace Son, Christian the billionaire GEH."

"Yes, that the one."

"I'll have to bring in Paul."

"Kids come hug your uncle Mack, we have to go."

"I'll check up on Lucas soon. "

The Case family enters the Hospital room of Luke Sawyer. "Lucas get your ass out of bed the kids are here." "Maggie and Paul, my favorite munchkins" "Uncle Luke we brought you balloon and flowers. Moms say we can't tell you of a new edition to the family." "Maggie, finals? "No Lucas but we gained a cousin. Well she' pretty, smart, newly married and your CPO." "what? Anna? You sure." Franks daughter, Uncle Mack knew. The story reads like some Greek tragedy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we visit Luke in the hospital, check in with Grace. A return to Escala. Seeing Luke, triggers emotions, feeling, I'm confused. I feel a pull I just can't understand, so similar to what I feel for Chris.

Christian is on the phone for hours as I sip tea and stay close. He's raging and temper flares as the news, and tabloids smear us. The BDSM is more news worthy than that Elaine tried to kill me.

I close my eyes and ignore the storm. After four hours, I hang up the phones, grab Chris shirt and drag him into bed. "Taylor! No body in till 9am. The building can burn down with us in it before I see anyone, hear from anyone or even smell anyone." As we pass.

Dawn breaks thru the gray twilight of the city. The slow breathes and heart beat of my sweet husband curls the hair on my neck, the scent is sexual and sweet vanilla and the sea. I wait for the beast to awake. So looking forward to the wake up sex. Shower sex, any sex with this Adonis. I feel the beat quicken and he's awake, and my favorite toy is sliding between my ass checks, oh heavenly. "Babe stop teasing and start fucking" "Aren't we a ball and chain this morning. So demanding" "yes, now perform young man, the Lady of Manor commands" "With pleasure madam." Two hours later we rise and start the day. Hoping it's better than yesterday, but knowing the storm is worsening before its better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyers, out of the Hospital, an acting differently. I've catch him staring and wanting to touch me, I've wanted to touch him. I feel close to him, like a big brother. I don't know what he feels?

I've call Sea-Meadow and have an appointment for Friday.

On Thursday I stay home. Grace is coming for lunch with a couple from the Hospital. Sawyers and Parker are in house. Parkers finishing up report on me, WSU days, I dread it. I feel lost; Chris and Ros are in LA for the day he'll be back by seven.

I'm sitting on the couch reading a book of prose. When I pick up my cell and call security. "Sawyer please come to me"

He enters I pat the seat next to me "Sit" "I shouldn't" "sit" he does "Luke I need to know what wrong? I have feeling for you as a friend. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"Anna, I can't tell you."

"Luke I'm sorry, you will be replaced."

"No, Anna, you can't. Please don't! I can't leave you?"

"Luke I don't feel that way about you. Please it's for the best."

"No Anna, I won't go. You have to let me stay. I will never leave you"

"Luke I'm married. "

"You don't understand."

"Enlighten me; please I care about you but as a brother."

"Ah ugh, we're supposed to wait. But fuck it Anna your so god damm stubborn. I love you like the Sister you are."

"Luke make sense, I'm not your Sister."

"No Anna, your Uncle Franks daughter, my, our, cousin."

"What, You're the twins?

"Yes my sister and I are the twins. Your cousins"

"Luke, I love you, I was having feeling for you and didn't know why. Did you have?"

"Since the bags at Crescent city, I felt protective and caring to you. I thought it was just you. Now I know we feel a family bond."

"Family, I finally have my family."

Maggie gone be pissed I spilled the beans."

"Invite her over, now we can add to the couple Grace is bringing.

"Ah, we can't." "Why not?" "Well, an Anna, the thing is their all ready coming. Maggie wants to check you out before we made contact"

"Grace said she bring a coworker"

"Ya Maggie husband is Dr. Paul Chase heart surgeon."

"He's Famous, doctors with out borders, Army surgeon didn't he get the DSC for Afghanistan."

"He's a great guy and you'll love the twins."

"More twins?

"Yea he has fraternal twins from his first wife. The Sam's"

Grace walked in with the Dr. and Mrs. Chase. Mrs. Chase looked at Luke and "You told, Lucas how could you" Grace looks confused. "Grace, I apologized for deceiving you. But Maggie wanted to meet Anastasia. Now she's tell us all why." Dr. Chase says.

"Grace, Christian has told you I was rescued by a previous unknown uncle, my biological father half brother. We'll Luke and Maggie our my cousins from another half brother. I just found out today. I'm so happy to have family." explains Anna.

"Anna you will always have us as family, and now Paul and Maggie and Luke are added into the mix. Paul that means I get Boss you around for the Holidays.

" So Maggie any other relative out there." inquires Paul. "No just us four, Anna I am so happy your ok with this all"

"I can't wait to meet the Sam's?" Yes, the munchkins Samuel and Samantha the twins' terror of Seattle school system. They are bursting with the knowledge of a new aunt to bring them presents."

Grace smiles "I spoil them rotten when Cary and I babysit them." "Grace, I can't wait to baby sit them and terrorized a certain CEO, I know." Grace and Luke laugh and I and Paul follow suit. Maggie looks perplexed, but then get the joke and we fall on to the couch giggles like demented school kids, even Paul.

"So Anna you meet the General and survived." "Uncle Mack is a general? A real general?" Maggie looks pained and Luke is trying to blend into the sofa. "Luke?"

"Anna, Uncle Mack is retired lieutenant General Jonathan Thomas McMillan Sawyer, former Deputy chief of staff Army, and commander of US. Joint special operations command. He won the Medal of Honor as a lieutenant in Vietnam, and DSC in the first Gulf war. A took a demotion to command Special operation forces in Afghanistan. He founded and co-owns Perigees Solutions, one of the most respected and secret private security and military company in the world. The Sawyer family is worth 3 billion dollars. Of which you now own a quarter."

"Anna, you have to understand the Sawyer family was badly dysfunctional for almost a hundred years. It's only become calm and manageable these last six years when it's just the three, sorry four of us left. The other relatives caused so much havoc and personal strife. The infighting was so bad Uncle Mack first marriage ended in divorce, after causing Patricia a heart attack at 25. His second wife Mary, suffer several break down and died of suicide after 12 years of marriage. Our father Lonnie started a fight at the grave side with Mack" Maggie quiet tells, while wring her hands anguish and ashamed.

"Maggie, Luke, I promise that we will work out any problems and try to be a better Family. I am sure that Grace and Carrick can provide good advice and sound mediation. We, Christian and I will work hard to build a good relation ship with the Sawyer's and the Grey's families. "Anna smiles and hugs Maggie, Paul, Luke and Grace. "Now let's eat."

 _I can see what Christian as won. She's smart and kind with a bucket load of common sense. She's won over Chase family and Luke as well. Probably, the general Uncle Mack too. Christian turns to her in times of crises, letting her make decisions and lead. I will do everything in my power to make sure she never leaves him, my son. My sweet boy. She even wants kids down the road._


	17. Chapter 17 christian insane

Chp 17 Christian insane

 _June Connecticut. 5pm, 82 degrees, sunny, lite winds._

 _The snow falls like bridal veils along the creek. The wind is soft and quiet thought the willows and elms. The fire cracks and moans across the room. The two-hundred-year old House is quiet and still, just me and my hatred for my grandson, Christian. I see his father in him. Beautiful, smart, driven, and crazy. The pea didn't fall very far. Edward was perverted sex, whores and submissive 24 /7. Now his son is the same, plus rich, didn't get that from Edward. Maybe Sonia, she was a math major. I scan the web looking for more information. Two month ago, all information stop, a black hole. Maybe my letters drove him to suicide. Hope springs eternal. What's this?_

 **Seattle nose for news blog: Billionaire Christian Grey is a sex pervert. Police source say Billionaire Christian Grey is living a BDSM lifestyle as dominate, whips and chains and anything. His new wife must approve, or is she just submissive to his Hugh wallet. Can't wait to hear what the pre-nuptials say. Seattle social scene may be leathery this year. "Find the truth it will set you free" noz blog**

 _He's public, good die of shame, grandson. Run and hide under a rock. He's bought a beard. That wouldn't fly. I'll send some more pictures to this blog thing._

 **Breaking news channel 4 you hear It first. Police spokesman Capt. Paul Bennet, announced that 11 38 this morning a Assassination attempt was made on the newly married wife of Billionaire Christian Grey at the Barnes & Noble at city centre mall. Mrs. Grey was unharmed. But one of her bodyguard was injured. Police announced arrest of two suspects with a third suspect still at large. **

_What is this? Some else hates him, an ally maybe, good_

 **Breaking news channel 4 you hear It first. Seattle most eligible bachelor in no more ladies. Billionaire Christian Grey is married to Anastasia Steele. Announced his mother Dr.** **Grace Trevelyan -Grey, world renowned pediatrician, at the opening of the new** **pediatrics cancer ward. Mr. Grey was a major donator to the new ward.**

 _That bitch, Grey had to save him, had to raise him. Couldn't let the whore kill him too. Maybe I should kill her too._

Grandma is sitting in the study, staring at the pc. I wait quietly for the pills to take her to sleep. The cancer is so strong, everyday is a miracle. Yet she focuses on hate and revenge. I have never understood. Rebecca is asleep upstairs. Daniel is quiet in his bed, the earpiece for his monitor in my ear. I miss Dan, dead three years, a drunk driver killed him. Ellen dead eight years, Rebecca still cries for her. I'm the only adult when Grandma passes. I dread the day. "Grandma, let get you to bed." "No, Christene. I want to watch the snow a little longer"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18 normal life

Chp 18 normal life?

Wednesday SPD, Homicide

 **Detective** Palmroya pov

Well the shit storm has hit my desk. The Mayor, DA, police Commissioner and Chief of police, Chief of detective, and Capt. Of homicide have phone me is the past thirty minutes, I've got two guys just field calls. My report is clean strait forward and political incorrect. No, one likes it but it's the truth. The only one not put pressure on me is the Grey's, I thought they be worst, but they have been no comment and every confidence in the investigation.

It's not flattering to Mr. Grey but reality seldom is. I cleared Mrs. Grey of assault charge over the shattered wrist.

The found stun gun has finger print of one Leila Williams, aka Eleanor Westbrook, aka Jennifer McCloud, aka Virginia Somerton. Born Helen Mistforte younger sister of Margo Mistforte, aka Cindy Frincklestien, aka Barbra Reed, aka Susan Wolkjanski, aka Judith Baker, aka Elaine Lincoln. Leila has been married and widowed four times and hasn't seen her twenty-three birthday. Elaine been married 4 times divorced once widow three times before the age of thirty-five.

What a piece of work. Police in Chicago tell me the Mistforte family was con artist and pimps and black widows and general criminals fuck ups. Leila still at large, but between us and Grey we're shutting down her money and tighten the search as friend and acquaintances are run down and isolated.

Information from Elaine house indicates Leila was to be Grey Next Submissive. But Grey stopped seven months ago. She was groomed to be his perfect female. Whose sole goal was get pregnant and widowed with billions of dollar to fund their fantasies.

Only problem, Mike 'Linc' Lincoln arrested in Arizona, pandering and kid rape, like them young like his ex-wife, report three handguns missing. Believe Elaine or Leila has them. Notified Grey's man Taylor.

The Uncle Lawyer showed up with a statement, no one what's to get the General involved. Shit even the Sec. of Homeland called a told me to be careful and discrete. The Special assistant to the Mayor said "The new wife is doing wonders to Grey; usually his famous temper would have flared, and heads roll." She is one in million. Hope she survives this shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey vs. Sawyer.

Cpov

I'm tried, and sore from the twelve hours of meeting and business in LA. Ros was asleep before the ride to airport even started. Carried her into the plane, then fell asleep myself. Taylor awakes us as we roll to the Cars at SEA-TAC. Home, fours hour late, Dropping Ros off. I head home, walking into the great room, is Anna with Sawyers head on her lap. My temper explodes, grabbing him, we wrestle across the floor, Taylor and Ryan try to separate us "your fire Sawyer! don't ever touch my wife!" Anna steps in front of me, touches my face and the world shrinks to just us too. I relax, and calm, and feel foolish. "Christian sit".

"Christian, Luke is not going anywhere. Because family counts first." "What, I don't understand?" "Remember I told you that Uncle Mack, my biological father half brother, said about the Twin. My cousins, Luke and his sister Maggie are my cousins from another half brother."

"Luke I'm sorry, I just saw and lost my mind."

"Christian, I'd be more upset if you hadn't reacted. We all feel protective for Annie and you, it more than a job. We're family, an we're a unit." Luke quietly states. I see Taylor nod. We are a team, against the world.

"Well let crack a bottle of wine, toast, and go to bed."

"O' Christian, we're meeting Luke's sister family tomorrow night, we're baby sit the Sam's, you like little kids, Maggie tells me their mini-mia." I spew wine out "Mini-mia, two of them, I have to stay late at work tomorrow" "that what you think, big boy."


	19. Chapter 19 daddy

Chp 19 daddy

Friday

Sea-Meadow private psych hospital

I arrive with Luke and Ryan. Dr. Flynn and Waterford greet me and usher me into a conference room. Ryan cover outside, Luke come in. "Miss Steele, your escort should stay outside, this is confidential Medical information about your Father." "It's Mrs. Grey, and my escort, my cousin, has signed a NDA. Now let start."

"Sorry, Mrs. Grey your father Raymond has several issues. The First, he's Diabetic. Second he's an alcoholic, and third he's suffer a mental breakdown." "He's diabetic? Since when" "We believe is been is last year or two. Further the Alcohol has caused unhealthy blood and body functions exasperate the other issues. Put him in a death spiral." I was away at college; I didn't realize that the alcohol was out of control." "He says he started right after you left for college, a post partum depression fueled by isolation and finical worries".

"The mental breakdown is a troubling issue, of a sensitive nature, Mrs. Grey." "The photograph?" "Yes, perhaps your escort should wait outside." "Luke, my escort, is fully briefed on the blackmail attempt on my Husband. Please proceed." "Blackmail attempt? I was under the impression the photo shows a relationship between you and your Husband?" "No, the photo was taken five year ago in Boston. It does show my Husband partaking in a BDSM demo at a sex club. He has since quit that life style. The Woman in the Photo looks similar to me. But is not me, my father will remember I was in high school and have never been to Boston. My first contact with my husband was the day my father threw me out." "This chain of events, Mrs. Grey is very troubling. When did you marry?" "About three weeks ago." "Your Father doesn't know." "I would think not. I hope to tell him today."

"Yes, Dr. Flynn will escort you." Dr. Waterford leaves. "So Dr. Flynn given everything how his he." As we walk out into a courtyard garden. "We stabilized the Diabetes, and brought his blood and chemistry is to acceptable levels. We've start him on therapy." "Will this new information hurt or harm his recovery" "I think It will aid in his recovery"

"Daddy, hi. How are you? Can we sit a talk please?"

"Annie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing throwing you out, everything was confusing. I should have believed you over everyone else. "

"Daddy, I need to explain the photo, and everything that happen since. Will you listen first, then will talk"?

"Ok, Annie I'll listen."

"The photo you saw was taken five year ago in Boston. It does show Christian doing a BDSM demo at a sex club. He has since quit that life style. The Woman in the Photo looks similar to me. But is not me, you know I was in high school and have never been to Boston. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but she looks so like you and after what Kate, and Jose, and Clayton said. I jump to conclusion, and lost you."

"I know dad, they lied, Kate's out of her mind, a Clayton mad I turn down his brother, and I don't know why Jose did what he did. But I never gave up on you."

"I punch Grey father when they came to house."

"I know; I've wanted several time in the past few weeks to punch Carrick in the nose too.

"You're Still with Grey?"

"Daddy, we got married about three weeks ago in North California; here a hoodie I got you. His name is Christian, a he loving and caring, my perfect man, my happily ever after. "

"Married, our you happy? He's not doing that SM stuff to you. How did you two meet?"

"Yes, very happy, no he's quit that lifestyle. I need you to calm when I explain how we met."

"Ok, Annie I'll be calm."

"He rescued me from an attempted gang rape by Meyer's gang! Taking on all four by himself. I got Louie from the car a damaged Meyer and Tom. Christian had already taken out Dale and Ralph. He already had a concussion from a fall in the woods, and Tom gave him a second. Your friend Kelly urged me to take him home so you could protect us for Chief Meyer. He had no memory of who he was. I didn't even know his name. But I felt connected to him. We spent the next two weeks working and travel, camping in the woods. Then we got married and Christian family found us. A here I am"

"Kelley called me at the VFW, said your boyfriend had started a fight with Meyers. You were a slut. "

Cough "Anna, Nurse Johanna Kelley is dating local police Sgt. Aaron Meeks "Sawyer interjects.

They both stare and together "What, didn't know that"

"Daddy we've both been smeared and mislead by people we thought of as friends"

"Annie I'm sorry, so sorry, I couldn't think strait, everything is a blur, I don't even know how I got here, or how I pay for it.

"Dr. Flynn?"

Cough "Uncle Mack, Anna."

"Uncle Mack, Mrs. Grey?

"Another can of worms, although a happier can at that. Daddy do remember a friend of Franks', my dad, named Sawyer?"

"Excuse me Mrs. Grey; I was under the impression that this is your father?"

"No Dr. Flynn, my biological father died when I was two days old. Ray has raised me as his daughter ever since. This is my daddy." Hugging Ray and holding his hand

"I see, please proceed."

"Ray do you remember a Friend of Franks named Sawyer. "

"He was friendly with Colonel Sawyer, why?"

"Colonel Mack Sawyer?" "Yes head of operation SOG. Why"?

"Frank was Colonel Sawyer's young half brother."

"No, the age difference, the name, Frank never said about family. Sawyer clan was seriously fucked up, Annie"

"Frank didn't want to trade on the name or get involved with family strife. But he was a Sawyer, and so am I."

"How, do you know?

"Dr. Flynn you seen the news early this week about me. Should I continue?"

"Yes, I think he can handle it."

"Daddy, a craze bitch named Lincoln tried to kill me Monday. She molested Christian at fourteen. She indoctrinated him into BDSM. She thinks she owns him. Uncle Mack rescued me and brought me into the fold.

This is Luke Sawyer, my CPO and cousin. His twin Sister Maggie and her husband and kids are now part of my family. I hope you'll take them into your heart. Because I need all the family I can get."

"O Annie of coarse their family, I need you forgive me and take me back into your heart."

"Daddy, you never left it."

"Ray and Mrs. Grey I think that enough for today. Let's schedule another visit for next week, and possible some outpatient visits"

"Daddy, you need to get well, the wedding is in 45 days."

"You said you're already married?

"We are, but the family wasn't there, so we're renewing our vows with the family present this time. I want you to walk me down the aisle."

Tear run down Ray face, Anna hugs and comfort him for close to an hour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wedding day.

"Mia if you don't stop fussing! I will hogtie you to a bed! Daddy's take Mia for a walk, please!" I close my eyes and focus on my happy place. The happy trial down Chris chest to little chris. The Grey Manor is a buzz with three hundred quest, hundred a forty staff, perfectly turned out for my renewal of Vows, blessing, call it what ever, My marriage to Christian. Mia wanted big more Princess Di. I settle on simple elegant and lace and linen. The Sam's are my ring bearer and flower girl. Sophie will keep them orderly. Maggie, Ros, Mia are my maids of Honor. Ray will walk me down the aisle. He and Uncle Mack will both give me away.

Christian is turned out is a perfect tux. Luke, Elliot, Barney will be best men. Gail oversees the food. Carrick and Grace will host the reception across the lawn in a large tent. Uncle Mack provides security.

I'm standing watching the scene unfold from Christian's window. The Whirl wind that has become my live. If some fortune teller had told me in less that ninety days, I would be married to a sex god, billionaire, and my soul mate. I'd demand my money back. Christian has even flown in the Pastor and his wife, from the little church in Northern California that married us before.

The music starts, I approach the starting point. Daddy holds my Hand. I'm scared of tripping, falling, the klutz that is me. Daddy "Are you nervous Annie?" "Of Marriage, No, of falling down ungracefully in front of everyone, yes" "You'll do fine; just hold on I'll keep you from falling. I look up and everything seem ready, wait where Christian, o god did me split, was this to much? Daddy stops and turn towards the piano. What daddy? They're is Chris playing the music. My Chris playing just to me. He smiles, finishing He rise a moves to his place, as the wedding march began.

The wedding goes perfect, the reception perfect. The honeymoon a disaster, press hound us, weather god hates us, and GEH falls to pieces without twenty calls a day at all hours.

Finally, I've had enough. Taking Chris and security and Mack, yea another Mack who takes care of Christian yacht the "Grace I". We sail out into the San Juan. I throw Chris and my cell overboard. For the next two weeks I will take no shit.


	20. Chapter 20 other side of the coin

Chp 20 other side of the coin

That other side of family.

Chistene pov

Grandma is dead. She passed away in her sleep this rainy November morning. I hope she final has the peace, she so chased after. The funeral home was called, death certificate signed, and cremated in less than three days. We walk out into the woods and lay her ashes among the willows and elms she so loved. The kids are sad but happy mean grandmother is gone, we will only remember happy grandmother from before the illness.

Lawyers, how I hate lawyers. Probate, wills, insurance my head is spinning with terms, to-do's, and issues. No wonder Grandma was a little nut's. The Company Board is contesting the Will. Claiming the Stock, she left me should be divided between the three of us, with the kids' shares being held by lawyers. Thus 60 percent becomes equal 20percent with none of us having any say. Divide and conqueror.

Mr. Babbit, Probate lawyers calls me in. I received this letter from your late aunt Ellen. It specifics your brother is alive and in Seattle, with a contact number of Lawyer she hired to facilitate his share of the company. As you know the judge is leaning towards equal share. Your twenty becomes fifteen percent. "May I have the Letter?" "No, you may have a copy. I urge you not to contact your brother; the court won't kindly to interference or harassment." "You and court think nothing of harassing me and my kids, or cheating us out of our inheritance, !"

I leave, get in the car Henry drives me away, as the tears I've not shed fall.

Ellen, why did you do this to me? I pack the kids up were going to Seattle. Arriving, need a hotel, shit football home game, big rivalry. Everything booked up. Look online see a furnished apartment, close, Escala. Call we have it. I move the tired kids and me in. Shit no food, no linens, not car no Idea we're to get any thing its 9pm. Just the three of us, in a new cold apartment in a new rainy city.

We head back out, Daniel is cranky and Rebel is mad. In the elevator Daniel has an accident, I'm trying to deal, but it's just too much. The lobby opens and two woman and young man enter.

The older one, immediate helps Daniel and the Rebel seem to cling to younger one. "I'm so sorry we just moved in and theirs no food or linens, I don't know where any thing is." "Sawyer take us up to the apartment" The older woman looks at her questioning. Arriving at they're floor, "Gail take the boy get him cleaned up, Sawyer call the doorman, get the elevator cleaned. You young lady"

"My names REBEL, and that Daniel and Aunt C." "Well I'm pleased to meet you all. Rebel and Aunty C come with me I'll get you some food." The apartment is big, were high up. I shake unable to focus the world spins.

I wake in soft bed with soft colors and dawns light peeking thru. I'm undressed in my nightgown? Walking to a door, hallway, next, closet with my cloths, and finally the third door is the bathroom.

I dress; make my way out, finding the kitchen, the older woman is there. "Hi. Were am I?" "I'm Gail the housekeeper, you're still in Escala. You and the kids weren't in any shape to leave last night so we put you up for the night. Anna has the Kids, feed and playing in the Library. Now what would you want for breakfast dear?" I'm lost, I eat, and Gail takes me to the kids.

Anna is sitting on the floor coloring with Daniel while Rebel plays with her dolls. The very picture of family. "I'm sorry about last night, thank you for taking us in. I'm sure I can get organized today" "It's no problem I like you to stay a few days, get settle and recover from the move, I need the company, my husband is in Japan for the week on business."

Do I, can I, "Ok, thank you." I sit next to her, she feels safe, caring and not judging. God, I need some non-judging right now. I wake to find my head in her lap, we're on the couch. The kids and Young man from last night are playing a board game. "What happened?" "You fell asleep in my arms. You seem stressed out. Rebel says your grandmother recently died and the lawyers were hounding you." "Yes, I'm sorry I keep doing this. I better go." "No, you're staying, my mother-in-law is stopping by to check you out, and she's a doctor. Period end of story" bossy little thing, but I can't leave her touch, I haven't felt these emotions since Dan or Ellen.

The Dr. arrives with candy and toys. Exams me and quietly talks to Anna. "C you're staying here for the rest of the week." "Anna I can't I need to get the apartment up and running." "No, you're not well enough to do that. Its here or the hospital" interjects Grace. "Ok" I am so tired. I lay down for a nap. It's near midnight when I wake.

Anna's sitting in the great room sipping tea; "Come join me" I sit. Taking a cup and cookie. "I can't sleep with Chris away." I giggle. "What" "You have your Chris, and I'm Christene." "That not bad I have three Mack's', the Sam's, my niece and nephew and two Luke's. I may have to start numbering people. Mack 2, Luke 1" we giggle and laugh and soothe the night. I what to go back to sleep, but I'm afraid. Anna takes my hand and leads me to my room, and lays down with me. I sleep soundly for the first time in years.

I wake alone its early. I find Anna back in the great room, sipping tea and starring out over the vista. "Anna, thank you for taking us in. I'm Christene Vonberg, Daniel my son. And my niece Rebecca or Rebel. We've come to Seattle to track down my brother. He lives out here; I have to contact a lawyer to arrange a meeting. He's a bad person, but we need his help. The Probate lawyers and board of directors are going to steal the company and take my children from me. I can not ask for help; I know I'm not allowed. But I don't know what to do any more, I'm so tired. So afraid."

"C, why are you not allowed to ask for help? "

"Anna I can't tell you, I'm not allowed."

"C I'm going to help you, but you have to talk to me."

"Anna I'm sorry I just can't." crying burring my head in her shoulder.

"Anna, I can tell you." Says a voice behind me I turn its Rebel. "Please Rebel you'll be punish, I'll be ok, we'll be ok"

"C, Rebel who will punish you?"

"The monster, uncle mean, the one we've come to beg help from. Aunty C is not allowed to ask for or get help for anything, Edward and Grandma required it." Rebel softly whispers.

"They are both dead. You've never met your brother. So why can't you ask and get help"

"Uncle Mean is a master, and we're subs'. We can't do any thing with out permission. Just coming out here will get us a bad punishment. Grandpa and Edward were Masters, and then when they died Grandma became a Mistress. A now we need a Master to lead us." Rebel hugs her knees.

"Rebel, how long have you been a sub?" "Since I was born, Aunty C too. Daniel since we had to move back after Uncle Dan died. We were his subs for four years. I when to school everyday."

"Anna, Dan wasn't a Master, I run away with Rebel to marry him. But I couldn't function with out the guidance. I'm sure you think this strange and pervert." "No, C I don't, my husband was into lifestyle for several years. I've learn about it and how to deal with."

"You were a sub?" "No, C I was not." "But your husband was a master and he could help us, if I beg him. Please Anna let me beg him?"

"No, but we will help you. Now do you feel more comfortable receiving orders or should I make you decide."

"Please Anna, order me. Do you wish to be called Mistress?

"No Anna will do."

"Now tell about the problems. From the start."

"My Family the Vonberg is an old moneyed industrial family started around the turn of the Century. Our grandfather became head of the family in the fifties, a master. Grandma married him in '52. as a sub at 14. My father, Edward, was born in 1960. He was groomed from birth to be master. He had several children but none survived to have children till Rebecca Ellen was born and then ten years later my brother and I came along. He was sent away to become a master. When Grandpa died, Edward became head of the family but he dies after only five years. Grandmas became Mistress, and continue as head of family. When I was 20, I ran away and married a wonderful man named Daniel Summers, a talented artist, cousin of a neighbor. Rebel was four. Ellen my sister had died two years before. Three years ago he was killed by a drunk driver. I had to move back in with Grandma, she was just starting to get sick."

"We are born to serve a master. We, me and Rebel started from birth to be Submissive in all thing and all ways. I was never allowed to make or even take a dominate role. Dan made me grow, but then he died. Grandma worked hard to reeducate me, to my proper role. I was supposed to marry the new CEO of the company CAMPFORGE INC. If we don't get any help, he will force me to marry, he's thirty years my senior, and cruel and mean. Rebel is suppose to marry a vice president who twenty years older when she 14. "

"C we will help you stay independent, and grow to be more normal. A Rebel is not marring at 14 to a man so old. When Chris get home Monday, we will keep you safe from the Board, Lawyers, and your brother. Ok?"

"Anna I don't know how to repay you. Maybe I could get a job."

"Have you had a job before?"

"O' yes, I worked for RAND corps, Broadband division, as a Network propagations and structures engineer."

"What does that mean?"

"I managed how traffic flows with in the internet"

"Wow, you must be smart?" "I have a IQ of 190, and two master degree, math, at age 16, and computer dynamic systems, at twenty, from MIT."

"Yet you still see your self as a sub? Not able to lead or decide?"

"Yes, I was born to this. It's all I ever known. Anna I don't know if I can change. But Rebel has changed, a will have a better life for it.

"Monday, Chris will be home and we will help you fix these problems."


	21. Chapter 21

Chp 21 meeting the devil

Monday

Cpov.

The plane ride was long, slow and filled with work, work and more work. We toke over the lounge for the whole trip. I can't wait to get back to Anna. The house quest she's' taken in are just one more problem on my plate. But I love how she's injected love and caring into our lives. The Campforge inc Board approach me last year to buy out the company. I said No, they seem to corrupt, to false. Get Mike in NY to start digging. Ros agrees she had deals with several members of the board, something fishy.

We read the papers in the car on the way home. Ros lives across the street. So I drop her off first. This Campforge thing is a mess. The company just started probate and the Board is getting ready to strip asset, spin off the profitable section, and gut the company. They need the major shares holders the Vonberg family to sign off. They're searching high and low for them, while they sit hidden with Anna.

I take the elevator up tired, hungry, and horny, o so horny. I will take Anna to bed for a nap! sleep optional. Home, I step out and there is a woman reading a book, she looks up and ….

"Please calm…. Down…."

"Please I won't hurt you!"

A little girl comes flying around the corner; Screams a charges right into me swing her arms ands legs trying too fight me. I see the woman, whose back pedaled across the great room, spring up a charges, handing the kid to Taylor, I grab and hold the woman. It feels good, confused. She feels like Anna but not Anna. I don't understand who our they. She screams and screams.

Anna runs in hold a small boy with Gail and Sawyer on her heels. Handing the boy to Gail, she approaches calmly, laying a hand on the woman, "C, Christene, calm down, its ok. Your safe. Please clam down." Anna run away, he's found us! He'll hurt us! Take the kids run. He's found us, ugh please don't hurt them please master, please master...!"

Master? What is going on? I look at Anna, her eyes show confuse and understanding. Ryan approaches with a hypodermic, jabs it into her neck and she goes limp. I put her on the couch. The little one is wild in Taylor arms. Anna takes the girl and immediate calms her. "Gail, Sawyer, take Daniel to his rooms a stay with him. Rebel, Rebecca calm down, everything ok safe, talk to me."

I start to sit but she goes wild again. "Chris wait in your office, let me sort this out" I go to my office Ryan follows me.

I check email while I wait. Not the home coming I want or expected.

Rebel pov

I'm reading a book in Anna room, the library. I hear C scream. I run into the hall and into the great room and there is the monster. I see red and attack but it useless, he hands me over to a older guy with a buzz cut. Anna, Gail, and Daniel walk in. C screams "Anna run away, he's found us! He'll hurt us! Take the kids run. He's found us, ugh please don't hurt them please master, please master...!" I scream for them to run. C goes limp, what? Ryan has a needle in his hand, we're trap, betrayed?

C is on the couch and Anna takes me. The monster makes to sit but I must safe us. "Chris wait in your office, let me sort this out" This is Chris, Anna husband, NO. NO. He's the monster, he's Uncle MEAN.!

"Rebel calm down and talk to me. What the matter?"

"I thought you we're are friend, but you're married to the monster! You married Uncle Mean! This was all a trap. You don't care!"

"Rebel how do you know he's uncle mean?"

"I saw the pictures grandma mailed."

"Grandma mailed the pictures?" This has Taylor attention.

"Yes, she wanted him to die. To not become our master."

"Rebel, Christian had an injury not long ago, He is no longer a master. I love him and that old live is gone, do you understand."

"How could you marry him when he was a master?"

"Rebecca, he wasn't a master when I married him. Just sweet, loving, happy Chris. if you try you will see he's not the master, just my husband Chris. Please try."

"Ok"

She takes my hand, leads me to bathroom to get washed up. Then we walk to Chris Office.

"Chris, this is Rebecca your niece." He looks stunned, but grins and offers his hand. I slowly cautiously take it. Warm and tender I look into grey eyes and see Aunty C, not grandfather, or Edward, grandma, or even the man in the photos. I see safety, love, caring. I crawl up into his arms and hug him, he hugs me back. I feel safe, loved, and respected.

Anna ask "Ryan how long will Christene be out?" "About two to three hours Anna"

"You're not going to hurt us or sell us are you"

"You can call me Chris or Christian; a no I'm not going to hurt you or sell you. You're my family, I want to love you and care for you, and merge all my family into one big loving ball of us."

"Now, who was the little boy I saw, Rebecca?

"Everyone calls me Rebel; Daniel is C son."

"C as in Christene, where your mother and father, and Daniels father?

"Yes, C is for Christene. My mother Ellen was C sister, your sister. She died of le-uk-e-m-i-a when I was two. Uncle Jon, her master died before I was born in a boating crash. Uncle Dan, C husband and master died when drunk driver hit him three years ago. Grandma died last month."

"Why do say master?"

"We are born to serve a master. We start from birth to be Submissive in all thing and all ways. Breaking the rules, cause punishment. I'm a bad sub; I always break the rules and get punished. Aunty C always tries to take the blame and punishment, but I don't let her. That why everyone calls me Rebel! Will we get punished for coming here without permission?"

"No, you are not a sub anymore, you our niece and we love you. You will grow up to be a strong, independent woman. A when Christene wakes I will show her all my love and caring she deserves."

Do I believe, I want to believe? I look into his eyes, then Anna yes truth. We will be a family.

Later

Soon C will wake, we're, Christene and Anna and Daniel, playing Chute and Ladders on the floor of the great room. Chris is laying his head on Anna lap; I stare at a fairy tale in reality. Love oozes from them. Making the whole house, seem wonderful and bright. Daniel is just over the moon happy, lying on Chris legs. Laughing and free, I'm laughing something just a short time ago that was forbidden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christene pov

 _I walked into the great room, reading a book of prose, I love poetry. I hear the chime of the elevator, turning. NO, NOT HERE, NOT NOW! PLEASE NO! Anna AND THE KIDS MUST SAVE._

"Anna run away, he's found us! He'll hurt us! Take the kids run. He's found us, ugh please don't hurt them please master, please master...!"

 _I SCRAMBLE BACKWARDS TILL I HIT THE COUCH! MUST NOT SHUT DOWN. REBEL NO, I leap up to save her, Evil hands her to a another man, hard, older, buzz cut. He has me, I thrash struggle to escape to be free. Anna no run save Daniel, were lost, captured, why is no one running away. Just standing there._ "C, Christene, calm down, its ok. You're safe. Please clam down." _Calm, how can I be calm, I don't understand? Run away Anna. Please. I feel a pain in my neck and darkness folds over me._

 _I hear laughter, children laughter. Sweet and happy, I must be dreaming. I raise my eyes lids and there on the floor is Rebel and Daniel, Anna, and Christian. Christian my brother, the fantasy I always dream, a kind, caring, brother, not the monster. I must still be asleep. I don't want to wake up from this happy place. Rebel get up and comes over and kiss my forehead "_ Aunty C you are awake and this is real. Come play with us."

"C, there some water and cookies on the side table. Drink and eat something than will talk. Please don't be afraid Christian is not what you were told." She smiles his head on her lap. Daniel is smiling and laughing "mom looks like sleeping beauty".

"Am I awake? Is this real? Anna please tell me?"

"Yes, Christene you are awake, and this is real and your brother loves you and the kids. I, we will make thing better."

I eat cookies and play chutes and ladders, laugh and hug Daniel. Rebel steals several cookies, but I don't care. Gail comes in announces dinner in 10 minutes.

The kids' scamper to wash up. Anna leads me to my room to fresh up. Dinner is the usual boisterous affair; Christian has gifts for everyone including me. Only Dan has ever given me a gift, I miss him so much. I study him hard; he's not like in the photo. The anger and meanness are gone, how?

Later the kids in bed asleep.

We sit in Chris office, talking. The lies I was told. I am happy they were lies. My heart breaks for the little boy left with his dead mother, Chris is surprise she wasn't his biological mother, she dies when we were a month old. The problems he faced adopted by the Grey, Dr. Grace is so nice. That troll, Elaine pushing him into the BDSM. If not for her he would have never known. Maybe grandmother would have pulled him in, instead of trying to destroy him. How they met, the injury that changed his life, fell in love. How I met Dan, fell in love. I learn that we are a family, us, the Grey, Sawyers, and Christian and Anna, period no going back.

The fantasy I've held for so long has come true. I feel safe in Christian arms head on his chest. Touching Anna head as she lies in the other arm. I am overwhelmed with love, and warmth. Warmth I've missed forever, my brother, my savior, my sister-in-law, my best friend. I can do anything, be anyone, love and be happy, I have the family I've craved, needed, and no one is taking it away from me ever again


	22. Chapter 22

Chp 22 battle grey

Battle GREY

We arrive early Tuesday, the parents are waiting for us. I hold Christene tight. She's so afraid. Rebel is holding Daniel and Anna is shepherding them into the house. Mom and Dad wait us

"Mom Dad may I present my twin sister Christene, her son Daniel and my niece Rebecca." Stunned silence, Mom has already met them. But not as family. "Christian are you sure?" "Yes dad, everything checked out and Legal is going over the probate issues." Grace moves forward, taking Christene hands, "Dear welcome to the Family. I can't believe I have such wonderful grandkids. Who wants brownies?" A with that my mom as moved the kids away.

Dad looks serious, "Christian, legal issues, Probate?" "Dad My Legal is on it." Mom reenters "everyone sit Liz will bring tea in a minute. Sawyer is watching the kids; Sophie is babysitting, would you like something different Christene?" "No, Tea is fine Mrs. Grey" "I've told you call me Grace, especial now were family.

"Now from the start please. After an hour everyone is hungry, and piss off at my biological parents and grandparents and the board of directors. Mom is particularly angry at a forced marriage of a 14yr. Dad is upset at the illicit and illegal conduct of the lawyers. Anna and Christene are huddled onto Christian who is quietly contemplating the economics destruction of the Board and CEO John Warner.

Taylor in the background has decided to call the General, Slavery, child abuse, forced child brides. I thought Christian BDSM was bad, these fuckers make him look like a cub scout. The full force of Christian Grey's extended family is focusing on a group of evil and petty men. Cry havoc! Let slip the dogs of war, whooAR!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General

Pov

35 days later.

I fly out to Seattle happy, despite the report Taylor sent me. Annie is happy, reunited with Ray, tight with Lucas and Maggie. The new additions the Vonberg, Christian sister, more fraternal twins, her son and niece. Despite the trouble they brought. Family is everything. I've come to appreciate this. How happy the world is? Maggie sent me an email pictures the Sam's with their new cousin Daniel and Rebel playing at Chucky Cheese, wearing more pizza than they consumed. Annie and Christian goofing with Lucas and Paul. Maggie and Annie playing whack-mole. Mia, Maggie, Annie, Grace dancing with the kids. God, how I missed out, Fucking Sawyer Family. Why couldn't they have been like the Twins or the Greys, or Annie. Water under the bridge. I dream of Patricia for the first time in years.

The Campforge Inc. board and the lawyers are truly and permanently fucked. Having a dam good Security Company pays off. I have all the information Carrick and Christian need to break them and secure the company for the family. Christian is going to merge the company with GEH. His number 2, Ros is excited she's has a personal history with several board members. The run up has been quietly and menacing. Christian is a master of this cold, methodical, ruthless, and profitable business activity, the hostile takeover.

Annie was concerned with his demeanor, but Ray, Ros, and I have assured her. Christian is not going back to old ways. He feels personal responsible for his sister, niece and nephew. You can not fuck with Christian extended family unit without paying a serious and terrible price.

The good news, Elaine Lincoln is dead. She was shanked by a fellow prisoner. Found out Elaine had molested her cousin. Bad Karma. Leila was found in Chicago hiding with relatives, she tried insanity, but Dr.'s said no. She took a plea, 20 years out in fifteen, maybe.

I arrive at SEA-TAC, walking off the commercial plane. What the Fuck, a huge banner "WELCOME UNCLE MACK", the kids are waving Flags and cheering me, Anna, Maggie, and Christene with security. I never got a family Homecoming before; I tear up as the kids rush me. Rebel jumps into my arms and hugs me. The Sam's and Daniel attach to my legs. Their all scream "Presents! Presents!" The Ladies hug me. I feel so happy and free and suddenly so proud to have lived to see and feel this FAMILY.

The Men are waiting at Grey Manor, Carrick and Grace is putting me up. Taylor has a spare bed room fits as my war room.

Everyone is hot to go even the Good temper Elliot and Mia is an organization whiz, could have used her in Afghanistan. Tomorrow Carrick, Christian, Christene, Ros, Taylor, and I fly to New York a take out the enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

d-day

NEW YORK

CAMPFORGE INC CORP HEADQUATERS

BOARD ROOM.

To say the battle was anti climatic is understatement. We arrived and seized the CEO floor, Fired everyone from the CEO to the secretaries. Most were worthless mistress and girlfriends. The police hauled some thirty away for various felonies, embezzlement to child molestation. The CEO was dragged away crying and begging by the police. The lawyers were arrested and face disbarment and jail time. The judge in their pocket, resigned. Rats running away from a sinking ship. The District Attorney is not taking any plea deals.

Christene was award the full 60% of stock and sold it to Christian for 1 dollar. He already quietly acquired 5% of the stock. Campforge inc. was dissolved and merges into GEH.

Christene received a trust fund of a billion dollars for herself and the kids. She was so happy to be free of the company. She jumped up and down when a hoard of Canvas from her late husband was found in a store room. She cried over a partial complete one of her holding Daniel at 3 days old, his last painting.

They quietly journeyed to the Vonberg Manor, to the willows and elms. The grave of Sonia. Christene decide to sell the house. Too many bad memories. Christian see what he could have become, I see him weep, and call Annie. Everyone's emotions are raw on the flight home. Annie holds him tight from the moment we land. They disappear into their room. Lock the door. Don't come out for food for 12 hours. Victory is sweet; happiness quickly merges into the family. The burdens and hatreds are gone. Replaced with the wholesome love of family and friends.


	23. Chapter 23 epilogue

Chp 23 epilogue

The wars' we lost, the causalities we left, the shallow shell of those whom GOD forsaken, the survivors, forever in the Shadows of brothers fallen on the hallowed ground. Survivors to forever live in mockery of life, love and the pursuit of happiness.

Epilogue:

The world turns and sunshine chases storms away. The Bright light of Family and friends warms the soul and feeds the mind. Christian and Anna have eight children, Theodore Raymond, born 1years later followed by Phoebe Grace and Alexandria Sonia 2years later, Followed by the boys, triplets Lucas Samuel, Jonathan Hank, Michael Reese 4years later. Anna publicly and loudly express having Christian fixed. Then the Twins Samantha Anna and Theresa Christene. 6year after the marriage. They all will follow different paths, except Theresa nicknamed Trouble, follows daddy to be CEO GEH. She marries the enigmatic billionaire Derek Kessler but that another story.

Christene will marry her boss at Grey System. And become Mrs. Barney Reese Sullivan. Having Three children, Barney jr. and Anna and Grace. Her son Daniel will follow in Graces footstep, become a brilliant doctor and surgeon, He will die, as a **doctors without borders** all volunteer 4 doctor medical team, in plague ravaged Egypt. To find a cure for Sirue IV man-made virus, which kills 16 million people in two years. The Team will receive the Noble Peace and Medicine prizes for the cure, all four posthumously. His Cousin Vice President Samuel Chase will personal hang the Daniel Summers Portrait of Christene and Daniel 3days old in the National Portrait Gallery.

Paul and Maggie will final have three children, to add to the twins. Christian Carrick, Paul jr., and Elizabeth Anna. Samantha will go on to be a world famous mediator and diplomat. Samuel Eric will to the shame of the family, go into politic. Governor, State senator, Senator 3 term, vice president 2terms, and becoming only the third person to serve in all three branches of the government. At 61 chief justices off the Supreme Court. He will marry an older woman, one Sophie Taylor. Have four sons from two births.

Lucas Sawyer will marry his long time partner, fellow CPO John Parker. Adopting four kids two boy and two girls, they all go on to college and two have military careers. Thomas retires brigadier general, Sarah major general

Grace and Carrick live another twenty-eight years and die within a week of each other. Leaving behind a strong and vibrant family.

Ray marries quiet Dr. Elizabeth St. Cloud, Anna College professor of English Literate WSU Seattle. They live 18 years die within a year of each other. Happy and verbose to the last moments of their happy life.

The General will retire to Seattle, never stepping foot in D.C. again. Within 6month of retiring, he remarries his first wife Patricia, in a small 600 quest, three-day event, Mia planned and organized wedding He lives just five years more, dying in his sleep surround by his family. He declines to be buried at Arlington, opting for Military cemetery near Seattle. To be closer to his family, the loving and caring one he so longed fore.

Elliot Grey finds happiness in the arms of Katherine KAVANGH, Anna first roommate, after she goes thru rehab and four years later. Anna and Kate reconcile but are never as close as before. Elliot and Kate have two kids, Boy Carrick Andrew and girl Sarah grace.

Mia will search and marry late in life, to Col. Thomas Elliot McMillan. Dr. Mechanical Engineering at West Point Military Academy. They will adopt eight kids, live happily in rural New York State outside West point. They run a B&B.

Lastly Rebecca "Rebel" Vonberg-Kragneski, Legal changes her name to Rebecca Anna Grey at fourteen. Graduates HS at 16, Master of Humanities at 20. Disappears for four years, even Christian and General can't find her. Reappears at Coping Together gala ball at age 25. Married to David Westmoore, eight-years older than her, youngest brother of state Police Lt. George Westmoore, Multi-millionaire, genius, and former Head of NSA technology division, with four kids Christian, Christene, Ellen and Rebecca jr. A story so unreal it had to happen.


End file.
